Adamantine
by JinxRomance
Summary: OC/Spock When forced to work together, Spock and Alex learn more then they every wanted to about one another. As a bond is formed, a unyeilding friendship, it soon turns to more then they ever expected. A raw emotion and a endles bond.
1. Acadamy meeting

I was thrown to the floor, groaning some. I shook my head and looking up and giving a face. "Found her sneaking around the transmission room." The large cadet told Pike. I heard some laughing and saw he was teaching a class. Great. "Thank you. I'll take care of her." Pike said, and the cadet left. I stood up and cracked my neck and wiping the blood from my nose.

"We are lucky today class, because we now have a test dummy." I looked over at Pike and he smiled at me, making me groan. "Not again." I muttered, making everyone laugh. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking." Pike and I looked over to see some Vulcan kid stand. I tilted my head, looking him over. "How can you use a cadet in advanced hand-to-hand combat, strategic planning, and overall fighting fast?" He asked.

I groaned again.

"I'm glade you asked Spock. Come on down." Spock gave Pike a odd look, but came down anyway, standing on the other side of Pike. "This here is Cadet Alex. She is in the same year as you guys." Pike said. "Except she's 2 years younger." the Vulcan shot his look to me, sizing me up. "She is as smart, strong and fast as most captains by the time they are in their 12th year of commanding a ship." Pike then looked at me with a smirk. "But is as stubborn and annoying as a 3 year old." I shrugged as the class laughed, looking at them. "It's true." I said.

"That's why whenever she gets caught, I like to use her as a example for the students." He then turned to the Vulcan. "being that you're the top of my class, let's start off with some sparring to warm up." Pike then stepped back, making me and Spock look at each other. "I will not hold back on you." He said. I shrugged. "Okay." with that he came at me, fast.

* * *

"Okay! I'll see everyone tomorrow!" Pike said as everyone began leaving. I was sitting on the floor, back against the wall with a ice pack to my head and blood coming out of my mouth. "Ah! Spock! Stay behind please." Pike said and came over to me. I took of the ice bag and looked up at him. "Learned anything?" He asked smirking. "Yeah. Don't fight you after fighting a Vulcan." I muttered, putting the ice bag on my head.

After the fierce warm up with Spock, Pike used me as a example of a enemy and used some serious fast combat and planning skills… And kicked my ass as always. "Sir?" Spock said, standing behind Pike. Pike turned, kicking me. I groaned and got up, walking in front of Pike and next to the Vulcan. "After analyzing the situation, I am now promoting you two to officers." I smiled. " 'bout time." he looked at me, then to Spock. "You are to be commander." Spock nodded, no emotion. Pike looked to me. "You are going to be first officer under me." I smiled. "Sweet."

"don't be happy yet." He said, looking back to Spock. "You two will be partners now." My jaw dropped. "Commander Spock. I would like you to keep her in cheek, make sure she isn't a prick." I glared some. He looked to me. "And you will teach Spock of being human." I tilted my head, shrugging. "Cool. I get the easy job."

*Spock's POV*

I sat outside against a tree, reading a book. I sighed as I turned a page. "I can hear you, Commander." I called out. Alex appeared, hanging upside down next to me and smiling. "How'd ya do that Vulcan? Is it these ears?" She asked. "They do give me enhanced hearing, yes." I said. She flipped over, landing next to me. I just turned a page and tried my best to ignore her.

That didn't work out as I had planned.

She grabbed onto my ear, not hard, and looked at it. I sighed, putting my book down. "I find this highly irritating." I said as she continued to mess with my ear. She let go of my ear and looked at me as I looked down at her. "Sorry, jus' never met a Vulcan before. I've read about 'em before. Pretty wicked, the whole no emotions thing." She said smiling, but I stared into her eyes. I couldn't help but notice their green depths were void of most emotion she expressed. Intriguing.

" I am but half Vulcan. I did not purge all emotion, as father wished of me." I said, making her tilt her head some. "Well, that makes a lot more sense then." She said. I looked down at her. "What do you mean by that? I asked. She smiled. "Your eyes. I can read 'em like a book. Though that may be because I dedicated 4 years of my life to reading people…" She trailed off, looking away. She then shrugged and stood, turning to look at me. I just sighed again and brought the book back up to read.

"Where are your friends?" She asked. "I have none." I said, turning a page. There was a silence, then next thing I know the book is gone from my hands. I stared up at her, dropping my hands. She looked at the book, glancing at me. " 'Human emotions and how to use them: Captains guide'" She shook her head, looking down at me. "What are you doing with this?" She asked. I sighed, standing my full, looking down at her. She was rather short, even compared to most humans.

"Pike has issued me to care for the Kobiashi Maru. Thus, I am creating a new one." I said, making her shake her head again. "Okay, rule one!" I raised my eyebrow. "You can't learn to be human through a book." I gave her a odd look. "How else can I learn if not research?" I asked, confused. She smiled. "By observing and doing." She turned, walking forward, the book in the air. "I will continuously make you do tests to see how you progress." She turned on her heel, starring at me.

"Test! What am I about to do?" She asked. I furrowed my brow, not understanding. "I am no mind reader. Why would I know?" She smiled, almost evil like. "Exactly." With that, she rounded her arm and threw the book a good 70 yards….Into the lake. "Commander, I see no point in doing that…" I muttered, looking to where I would now have to go get the book. "Good." With that she walked off, leaving me confused.

"I don't think I'll ever understand humans."


	2. Formalities

"Teach?" I asked Pike, smiling like a witch. "Yes. I believe it's time for me to get back to my ship and since you have taught this class on more then one occasion, I feel you can handle this." I smiled more, hugging him. "Thank you!" I said. He laughed some, hugging me back. I let go and turned, looking at the empty classroom. "Oh ho, this is gonna be fun." I said, turning back to Pike.

"Now, onto other matters." He said, I sighed some. Buzz kill. "How are you and Spock accommodating?' I shrugged some. "It's only been two weeks admiral. He is also not very fond of me, but I try my best to stick with him." I said, making him nod. "Good. I want him to learn to not use his Vulcan mind as much when aboard the enterprise." I tilted my head. "Why not? I thought it would be of great use. No emotion to compromise him and a wicked smart brain." Pike smiled. "I know he hold much emotion, and holding it back is not wise. I want him to experience being human, to use feelings for certain decisions instead of logic." I nodded some. "Well, Okay I guess. It's going to be hard though. He's quite persistent on being Vulcan. Makes me wonder why he didn't become completely Vulcan if he is so intent on being boring."

Pike smiled. "Exactly. He want to be human, but he has no clue on how to do so." I nodded again. "Well, I'm off. I'll be calling my Strategic and Engineering commanders when I set off." He said. I smiled and he left. I walked over to the desk, sitting down and looking over the book he left for me of his lesson plans. " 'Walkthrough Klinghan fighting'? Oh, time to step this shit up." I said, grabbing a pen and working on a new lesson plan.

I worked for over an hour, half-way through the lesson plan, when I heard the door open. I looked up, seeing Spock looking around. "Where is commander Pike?" He asked looking at me. "He went to his quarters for the night." He looked down at the book, then back to me. "I am to make sure you don't do anything that is unwise. Must I intervene?" I rolled my eyes. "No. He gave me his lesson plan and I am re-writing it." He raised a eyebrow. " I do believe that is against regulation." He walked forward and stood in front of the desk. "Not to the teacher." I said, smiling. "He gave you his position?" I nodded. "Yep! I start tomorrow."

He nodded again. "Well then, I must inquire to assist you in further lessons." I tilted my head. "Why?" I asked, confused as to why he would want to. "I figure if I am to learn more about humans it is better to interact and observe them, as you so said." I looked him up and down. He seemed to always stand at full, chest out and shoulders straight. He hands were behind his back with his feet together. I looked back to his face, seeing the lack of emotion. "Well, glade to see your taking this seriously I guess." I said and sat back down. "Sure, Vulcan, why not?" He bowed some and turned to leave. "Hold it!" I called out, standing up. "He stopped and turned to look at me. "I have a assignment for you." He stared down at me, waiting.

"Whilst being at Starfleet, I want you to find out what makes a human, human." He furrowed his brow. "Commander, I must say that, that is most unfair, considering humans don't even understand what makes them different." I smiled, slapping his shoulder. "Good! Your already getting somewhere."

*Some weeks later*

"Alright! That's it for today. Remember! Five page essay on how to evaluate fighting styles and how to counter each one due Monday!" I yelled out as they began to shuttle out. As they left I sat down at the desk, putting my feet up and leaning back. "Permission to speak freely?" Spock asked as he sat down in chair next to me. "Nope." I said, smiling. Once I noticed he didn't say anything I rolled my eyes and looked over at him. "Dude, it was a joke." He looked at me and I sighed. "Come on Spock. You've been around enough to know what a joke is by now." he nodded once. "A contradiction or 'amusing' thing someone says or does to another for joy and/or personal gain." He said and I shook my head. "Your like a walking dictionary I swear." I said, laughing some.

"Comman-" I threw a pen at his head, making him stop and look at me. "When addressing and talking to friends, you do not use sir names or ranks to talk." I said. He looked down some, then nodded and looked back to me. "Alex…" he said, as if testing it out. I raised my eyebrows, waiting. "You once asked if I had friends. Being around you so long now has me questioning the same thing." I winced some, looking ahead. "Why do you asked Spock?" I said, clenching my jaw.

"I have not seen you with any others when off duty. Plus when people look at you, I notice," he stopped, making me look at him. He was looking down, but then he looked back to me. "I've noticed they look at you with the same look they give me. Why is that?" I smiled, seeing the hurt and questioning in his eyes. I took my feet off the desk and turned my chair to him. "I do not have friends, such as yourself. In fact, me and you have more in common then meets the eye." He tilted his head at that one, giving me the look he gets whenever he is learning something new.

"I'm an orphan from Vulcan." His eyes changed at that. "Since I'm full human, you know I was not allowed to be schooled there." He nodded, a sad look on his face. I guessed it was because of all the torment he got for being half-human. "Well, this women found me and taught me during the days. She taught me how to read and write, and about math and science." I smiled, remembering the women who acted as a mother to me.

"Once old enough, I was able to get away from that god forsaken planet, coming here to Starfleet. With my knowledge, they took me in without even caring I was a Vulcan resident. I skipped 2 years and started as a third year. No one accepted me here either." I looked away some. "I'm hated because of how talented I am. Sometime during my 5th year, my background was leaked and now I'm hated for a all new reason." I looked back to him with a smile, confusing him.

"Why are you always so happy then? From what I have experienced, I can say that the emotions one should be feeling is anger and sadness." He said, his eyes showing such feelings. "If you dwell on such things, you will live a most uneventful life. Besides, why should I be sad when I have a new Vulcan friend?" I said, smiling. He glanced me up and down, a stoic face on. "You consider me a friend?" He asked. I shook my head, sitting back in my chair and crossing my arms.

"Test. What do people act on?" he looked away, then back to me. "Emotion." I nodded. "Good. Now, why is emotion better in some cases then logic?" He furred his brows for that one, looking down. "Their not. Emotion compromises one's self, leaving you to make bad judgment calls." he said. I punched him in the head, making him snapped his head up and glare at me. "You angry?" I asked. He held his head and I tilted mine. "More confused then angry." He said. "What do you want to do now?" I asked. "I feel the compulsion to hit back." I smiled. "Good." He just stared at me.

"Emotions are logical in themselves. Yes, then can comprise someone, but they help us with different kinds of situations." He nodded some. "In other words, yes, I consider you my friend."


	3. Learning

I walked slowly into the classroom, eyes half closed. I dropped my bag onto the floor by the desk, sitting down hard onto the nice chair. Once sat down, I let my head fall onto the desk, my forehead hitting it with a loud _bang_. "That sounded most painful." I groaned, not picking my, yes, throbbing head, up off the desk. "It did." I grumbled. "Then I must inquire why you did such a act, knowing fully well that it would cause pain on yourself." I sighed some, closing my eyes. "I wasn't thinking. Too tired." I muttered. "Humans…Do not think of second nature stuff when tired?" Spock asked from his position at the window. "Yes Spock." I inhaled some, pulling up from the desk and leaning back in the chair, putting my head against the wall.

"You are not a… 'Morning person'?" he asked, trying out a saying he must have heard. I laughed some. "No. No I'm not. What are you doing here anyway? You don't normally come 'till 5th class." I said, blinking some and picking my head up as to try and wake up before first class started. Spock walked over and sat in his normal chair beside the desk. "I have to find a inquiry." he said. It took me a minute to process what he meant, being it was 5 in the morning. "Okay, shoot." he furrowed his brow in the normal manner when he did not understand something. "I do not see as to why I would shoot. I do not have my phaser with me, nor would I know what to shoot." He said, making me laugh. "No, no, no! it's just a expression. In that context, it means to ask the question you want to ask." he stared at the floor, letting it sink into his mind. "I do not get it." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. So, what is your question?"

He straightened and looked at me. "As I have been on earth, there is much I do not know of… human sayings one calls them, and upon walking to my room last night I heard a peculiar saying that I would wish to know." I clenched my jaw, waiting. "What does 'Hobgoblin jerk-off' translates to?" He asked, his brows together.

My anger flared. I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes, trying to control it, though being what I am, it was proving difficult. "Alex?" He asked, making me look at him. "You are not pleased?" I snorted some, shaking my head and crossing my arms. "It was a insult to you because you are Vulcan." he just looked at me, as if it didn't even phase him. "Spock, don't you even care?" He merely shrugged. "being both half human and half Vulcan, I was never welcomed at Vulcan, always being bullied and not having friends. I get such treatment here, though not as bad. It is illogical to get upset over ones comment." He said, making me glare at him.

"One big rule of being human is you don't take shit from anyone. Get angry! Kick some ass!" I said, making his eyes come together. "Why would I kick their ass? It is a odd place to kick, plus most inefficient to hurting them." He said. I slapped my forehead, shaking my head. "never mind." I muttered, looking at him. "Do you know the people that said this?" I asked, making him look at me oddly. "I believe it was cadet Matt."

I sat forward, unlocking my tense arms and resting them on my knees. "Spock. You are a commander now. You do not take bigoted remarks from those under you. You can _at least _control that much." I said. He stared at me, his mind working it's logical way around all of this. "Why does this bother you so? Yes, you were raised on Vulcan but are not one yourself. Is it normal for humans to become upset over stuff that has nothing to do with them?" He asked. I sighed. "Yes, it is. And it makes me angry because I am still considered part Vulcan because I was raised there. Plus, no one insults my friends and gets away with it." I said, a glint in my eye. He looked at me, up and down, his brows still tense and together. "I do not believe I will ever understand the marecs of human logic." I smiled some, watching as his face stayed confused. "That's because we normally, for the most part, don't have any."

*Spock's POV*

I sat in my private quarters, meditating. The room was dark, candles were lit and soft, Vulcan, music played. I was about an hour in when there came loud knocks upon my door. I opened my eyes, sighing some. I stood from the center of the room to the door, pushing the button and opening the door. "Commander. We have been informed that if we caught this one, we report to you now." the captain of security said, holding the shoulder of none other then Commander Alex. He looked up at me through her black bangs with a grin. I looked back to the man nodding. "You are most correct. I shall escort her back to her room immediately." The man nodded and thumped off.

I looked down at the young commander, as she looked up at me. "Come then." I said and walked out, closing my door. We kept stride, her leading the way since I didn't know where she lived. "May I ask a query?" I said, looking down at her. "Shoot." She muttered. I furrowed my brow, about to say something, when I remembered what she said this morning. I still fail to see how shooting has anything to do with asking a query, but I refrained from that. Maybe for another time.

"What problems have you caused this time?" I asked. She shrugged. "I just talked to some cadet." She said. I raised a brow at that. "I doubt they would bring you to me if you did only that." She sighed some. "Fine, Spock. In all honesty I found that Matt kid and gave him a piece of my mind. It got tense and I was hauled off before it got to bad." She said, looking up at me. I stared at her, thinking. "Why?" I asked. She shrugged, looking back down. "Like I said. I'm from Vulcan as well and don't take to bigots to well. Pisses me off. Besides. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it." She muttered darkly, her body tense.

I looked away as well. I concluded that when humans get angry, they take it out on someone/something, making them feel better. Pointless and illogical. On the border line of rash even. But. I couldn't help but feel happy that she did so.

"Thank you." I said, using a form of gratitude humans always feel the need to use. She looked up at me and smiled. "No problem Spock. Just remember. Next time, you're the one who's gonna kick some ass."


	4. Surprise

I groaned, waking up to some knocking on my door. I picked my head off the pillow, glaring up at the clock. More knocking came and I growled, throwing the blankets off of me and standing. "It's three in the fucking morning. This better be good." I said to the person at the door as I walked over and opened it. Spock stood, hands behind his back. "I assure you Commander, I would not be here if it was not." I blinked groggily. I noticed him look me down and up, raising a eyebrow. "I have woken you?" I rolled my eyes. "No shit Sherlock." I muttered, turned and walking back into my room. "Sherlock was a detective from a book series in the 1800's on earth. I do not believe that decomposition has anything to do with such a character." He said still in the doorway. I groaned. "It's a saying, Spock. It something you say when someone has just pointed out the obvious. Now come in. Your letting the heat out." I said. He bowed some, walking in and the door shut.

I walked over to a dresser, turning and leaning against it, crossing my arms and looking at Spock, who seemed to be looking around, eyebrow raised. "Learning anything?" I asked. He looked at me. "Yes." He took a long stride forward, now in the middle of the room. "You have none of the regulatory equipment that is given to us, but have your own." Looking at my bed, which was a queen with black sheets and a white quilt. He then looked at my dresser and desk, which is black as well. "Also," He said, now looking at me. "Your walls are also a different color." I smiled looking around at my black walls. I dunno why I choose it, but it always calmed me. Made me feel enclosed, safe. "This tells me you don't like to… Conform as one would call it, but stay within you own style, as most humans tend to do." He looked intently at me. "I have also noted it is 23 degrees hotter in here then what most humans can handle. If I am correct, it must be 94 degrees." He looked down at my attire, then back to me.

I looked down as well. I was wearing a emerald green wife beater, with black sweat pants. I looked back up to him and shrugged. "Yeah, that sounds about right." I nodded. He raised his eyebrow again. "Spock, I was born and raised on Vulcan. I'm use to the heat." I lied. I was use to the question from others that have been in my room, so it was one that I didn't have to make up on the spot, though it seemed rather odd lying to him. "Indeed." He said, as if he knew I was lying. "So, what is it Spock?" I asked. He straightened, his mind getting back on track.

"It would seem admiral Pike has gone on a scouting mission with some of the other commanders. I was told that I must stay with you until he returns." My brows came together. "Well, that's odd. Were you told as to why you must do so?" he shook his head. "Indeed not. But I was given direct orders from Pike to stay within a eyesight distance." I sighed some. "Great." I muttered, then looked up at him. "Er, no offense." He shrugged. "I do not take it into account. I, too, am not all too happy." I smiled. "Glade were on the same terms. " I looked around. "Well, I don't have anywhere you can sleep for now… I can make up a bed on the floor." I said. He shook his head. "No need. Being the conditions here are acceptable compared to others, I shall meditate until your day begins." he paused a minute. "It is the weekend is it not?" I nodded. "Yeah. No classes." He looked at me. "Then I shall leave you to sleep." He said, sitting down crossed legged and closing his eyes.

I shrugged some, walking past him and back to bed. I looked at his back for a bit, waiting for sleep to bade me. His posture was still straight, but his 'night wear' if you can even call it that, was much like a uniform on a starship. He wore a long sleeve black shirt that clung to his body well, showing off his well endowed body. He also wore long, black pants, that also showed off his long legs. I smiled some, looking at his strong neck and pointed ear, closing my eyes and thinking what the day would bring.

*Spock's POV*

With the tempiture at the normal level to where I leave it at, and the dark walls and absolute silence, I was able to meditate easier then anywhere else, besides my own room. But, I could not do so. I found myself unable to find that peace in which meditation brings me. After an hour, without even realizing it, I found myself just listening to the Commanders soft breathing. I furrowed my brow when I did realize it, and opened my eyes. It was now only 4, being that no one was up, say for the night shift.

It was inconvenient having to stay with the Commander at all times, but it wasn't bad. It could be worse. In fact, this was probably the best choice he had, people wise. With the Commander, she was willing to help me with human understanding. She also doesn't seem to mind me like others do. As she says it, we are 'friends'. A odd term for humans that is used often. I do not hate her, nor dislike her for that matter, but I don't see the logic in companionship. Though, if I want to know more about humans, I must try to be 'friends' with someone. Why not someone who already calls me 'friend'?

I sighed, standing and looking around. Even with the most odd decoration of furniture, she held no personal positions, as most humans do. No photos, no awards, no toys of such. In fact, it was quiet bare. I walked over to the desk and sat, looking over to her. She was curled into a ball, a heavy quilt on top of her, as if she were cold. I knew she had lied when she said she was use to Vulcan tempeture. Yes, Vulcan is quiet hot, but even so, one does not simply become accustomed to the heat when off planet. From the humans that have visited Vulcan, and even from my mother who has been on Vulcan for many years now, still prefer the cooler weather. I couldn't comprehend as to the reason why she would lie, but it was of no matter. At least not right now.

I sat and 'spaced out' as one would say, for the next couple of hours. As the sun rose, the room was brought into a new light, showing how big and bare it really is. With her black walls she also had plush, white carpet that I noticed when meditating, though it looked even more a contrast in the sunlight. All of her stuff was on the left side of the room by the door, leaving where the window was, the right side of the room, bare and looking rather large. I would ask her about it later on in the day, considering we would have to spend a considerable amount of time with one another.

*Normal POV*

"So… Others find it amusing when one uses sarcasm?" Spock asked, taking a bite of his apple slice. "No, why would they ever do that?" I said, taking a bite of my cereal. His eyebrows came together and I laughed. "Spock, that was me using sarcasm. And yes, it is quite amusing." I said, and he nodded looking at me. "So, what do you have planned for today?" He asked. I shrugged. "The only thing planned is a tutor session with one of the cadets, other then that I've got nothing." I said. "Then, what do you normally do?" He asked, not liking the idea of a unplanned day. "Reading, walking around, sitting up on the roof, video games. Stuff like that." He looked around the mess hall, then back to me. "Video games?" He asked. My mouth dropped as my eyes went wide. Then I shook it off, giving him a sympathetic look. "Man. I forgot how dull Vulcan's are." he just looked at me. "Er, no offense." I said.

* * *

I sat on top of a tree, smiling as the cool wind came by. "You are trying to ditch me?" Spock asked, climbing up the tree and sitting next to me. I laughed some. "Sorry, no. I just got tired of waiting for your little meditation thing and wanted to come up here." I said moving so my back was against the trunk of the tree and my legs on either side of the branch so I now faced him. "To think of the past, correct?" he asked, looking over at me. I clenched my teeth, suppressing the look of pain on my face. "Why do you Say that?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes, his being a very dark brown with emotion he held back from the world. "Whenever you just want to think, you walk, getting a 'zoned out' look on your face." he said, testing out the new words to him. "When you think of the past, you go to high places and get a empty look in your eyes."

I stared at him in shock, then looked down, swinging my feet some. "Did I say something to upset you?" He asked after a moment of silence. "No… I guess I'm just not use to people noticing what I do. When you put it like that, it would seem as if I don't even try to hide it." I muttered, leaning my head back against the trunk and looking up at the sky. "You forget Vulcan's are more keen then humans. I asset that you appear to just be sitting up high just for the….'sake' of it, to most humans." he said, making me smile. "No, Spock. No one notices because they don't care." I smiled, looking at him. His brows came together again.

"I beg to disagree. This morning at the mess hall, everyone kept making glances at you." I went tense. "Why do you notice these things Spock?" I asked. He stared at me, then looked down. "I do not know…" He said, a bit angry that he didn't, in fact, know. I smiled, patting his shoulder rather hard. "Good! That let's me know you've got some human in you after all, even when using Vulcan logic. I just might not have to kill you after all!"


	5. Damn

"….." I sat and watched Spock workout in the gym of Starfleet. It had been three hours so far. The first included 'warm up's' which included 400 one armed push ups (200 each arm), 1000 curl up's, 200 pull ups and 200 squats. After that, the next hour was heavy lifting. With the man weight machines, the only constant was that he well exceeded 1000 lb for each one. The last hour included meditating. With that down, he was now starting his last hour, which included combat. The moment the last match ended and he entered the ring, all the guys stared wide eyed, stepping back. "Come on you pansy's! Look at the size of him!" Some man roared from the back.

Spock still with his hands behind his back, his black long sleeved Starfleet workout shirt pressing against his toned muscles… the man who called out made his way to the ring, others shaking there heads and placing bets. He stepped into the ring, going his full height of about 6'6". He was HUGE, with muscles everywhere. "Good evening Admiral Eli." Spock said, nodding. "Come on now Commander. Let's see what Vulcan's can do!"

At this, Eli lunged for Spock, thrusting his fist out. With one quick gesture, Spock merely unclasped on of his hands and used two fingers to push down on the mans fist, sending his own force crashing down. The man rolled on the ground, getting up and glaring at Spock, who stood with his hands behind his back again. "I see you use your brawn instead of your brain, in doing so you leave yourself vulnerable to easy hits." Spock said, almost board like. Eli growled, thrusting his fists forward in a fury. Spock merely moved from side to side, duck and turned when needed.

That just pissed Eli off even more.

With a glint in his eye, Eli did a round about kick, making Spock duck down, hands behind back still. As quick as a flash, when Eli had his back to Spock, He kicked out. I stood up, about to yell, when I blinked. One minute Spock is about to be kicked in the face, the next he had Eli pinned face first on the floor, one knee drove into his back and both hands behind his back. "Alright! I give!" Eli yelled. Spock released him and left the area, walking my way.

"Bloody hell." I said as he came up to me. "You could have destroyed that guy!" He merely shrugged. "The Admiral is head of Security and as such, has much pride. It would be of great distress to all of Starfleet if I kindred it." I blinked and looked at him. "Did you…Did you just make a joke?!" I said, mouth open. His lip twitched to the side, his eye showed his humor. "Brilliant!" I laughed some.

"Commander!" A good third of the room turned their heads to the door, making me laugh some. The young looking medical Cadet, looked taken aback, looking around. "Uhhh… Commander Spock." Spock straightened, brushing past me. As he did so, his hand brushed my arm, sending jolts up it, and then a quiet buzz in my head. I closed my eyes tight, not for the fact that it felt ridicuisly good, but for the fact that he froze as well. I opened my eyes to see he his head barley turned back to me, then, he walked on.

*Spock POV*

I did not mean to touch her. In fact, That's what I've worked on my whole life, is to not touch _anyone_. Sure, I have before and yeah, sure, that telepathic insight is always a odd sensation, but when I brushed my hand against her arm, I felt like I was frozen in place. With the two second touch, my mind exploded with emotions not of my own. Anger, hate, sorrow, hope and despair all hit him square in the face, making my own Vulcan emotions react harshly. I felt the need to either tear her head off, or to simply kiss her until she was mine.

How illogical.

I was able to walk on and brush past the feelings, walking up to the young cadet. "Pike is back and requesting your presence sir." He said. I nodded. "Very well. Tend to and tell her about my whereabouts." The cadet got a very agitated look on his face and I merely raised a eyebrow. "Do you have something better to do then do as a Commanding officer has asked?" I asked. He sighed some, looking up at me. "No sir. I just find it rather irrelevant to- never mind." He muttered. I looked down and saw his name on his uniform, then looked back up to him. "Dismissed, cadet McCoy."

* * *

"……..I see." I said, brows together. "I understand that you two have made a bond, a good one at that, but I need you to make sure she doesn't find out." I looked at the Admiral, conflict rising in me. "Sir. You expect me to lie?" I couldn't understand that concept. "Under such circumstances, yes. Let's just say her father is not one to trifle with. If she knew she had one, she would go after him. Something that I can't let happen." he said, wiping off the last of his blood on his face. I clenched my jaw looking the admiral over. "I will try sir." As I said this, the doors flew open and the Cadet McCoy came in muttering under his breath and glaring. The Admiral looked at me as I at him, then back to the Cadet as he called over his shoulder to someone.

"Come on now! I've got other things to attend to." I heard a stifled sigh with my sensitive hearing, one that I knew all to well. We both raised our eyebrows as Commander Alex came limping in, muttering under her breath as well. "Come on, up here." the cadet said, making the Commander Sit on the medical table. Once up, she noticed me and the Admiral, and smiled. "good to see you back Pike!" She said, then winced as the cadet touched her leg. "Commander. What did you do this time?" Pike asked, getting up and walking over to her, me following behind. "Oh, nothing." She squeaked. The cadet rolled his eyes, grunting.

"Like hell." He said, making us look at him. "She decided to go pick a fight with Eli after he made some smartass remark to her about pointy ears over here." He said, nodding to me, which earned his a slap at the back of his head from the Commander. "Eli, head of security?" Pike asked. "Yeah. That's him." The cadet said, putting a splint on the Commander. "What in the bloody hell where you thinking Commander?" Pike asked, shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips. "well, he pissed me off. So I kicked him." She shrugged, looking at me. I raised a eyebrow, knowing she would have to explain her reasons. "Kick is an understatement. She nearly pile drived him through the wall! She may look little, but after seeing that I don't think I want to get on her bad side." He said, earning a laugh from Pike and Alex. I failed to see the humor, though human comedies never seem to amuse me.

"Yes, I can understand that. She's always been a handful. Though latly Spock has kept her in line from what I hear." They looked at me and I nodded some. "I try, though she seems driven to be reckless and illogical." I stated, making her role her eyes. "Alright. Try to stay off it for today whilst the shot works in." The cadet said, making Alex look at him oddly. What sho-" She hissed as he gave her a shot in her neck. "Fuck, McCoy! That's no way to treat your professor!" She growled, holding the spot as to where he gave her the shot. "Hey! I'm just doing my job. You can give Kirk all the shit you want, but I'm actually doing something productive." He said, then left for his office.

As He walked away I wanted to hurt him. I felt anger at him for hurting the Commander. Wit ha swift shake of my head and dismissing it as a backdrop of the telepathic touch, I held Pike get the Commander back to her room.


	6. The Movie

Okay! So this is going to be the only chapter about the movie. Sorry and such if you don't like that :\ So, this might get a bit long so bear with me here. Also I will be skipping a lot of scenes as to just get through this chapter, but I would read this chapter because it is very different then the movie. Comments and such would be much appreciated. 

Also, give me notice if you like notes and such as I am doing now. If you do then I will try to do 'em as to keep you guys in touch. If not I shall not write notes. Jus' give me a heads up, leave a comment, review pr inbox me. Thanks

-Jinx

"**Are you out of your mind?" I yelled at Kirk, who flinched some as he was leaning against a desk. "No, don't answer that! For the fact that you did such a **_**stupid**_** thing means you are!" I yelled, slamming my fist onto my desk. "Come one Jim! You re-programmed the Kobayashi Maru to win and you think your not gonna get caught? What the fuck were you thinking?" I asked. "I just got tired of losing! No one has ever won it! I just wanted to show them I could do it." He said, making me roll my eyes. "You twat! My friend created this test as so it was un-winnable! You have to lose to win!" I shouted. Before I could continue they called for everyone to meet in the lecture hall for a important dealing. "Great. Just try to look pretty and keep your mouth shut." **

*** * ***

"**That was harsh, putting his farther in the argument like that." I said to Spock as we made our way to the elevator. "It was necessary. I understand he is a close student of yours, is he not?" I clenched me teeth. "Yes." He looked down at me some. "Then why did you not inform me of his deed? I understand human emotion tends to get in the way of logic, but the merits state-" **

"**Don't lecture me, Spock." He closed his mouth and his lips were in a firm line. We both entered the elevator and stood there. "For the record. I didn't have a clue to what he did, and when I did find out I was giving him hell before we were called to the trial." with that I left him in the dust as I made my way to my spot on the ship. Unforcenitly it was right next to Spock's seat…. Damn.**

*** * ***

"**That's because their under attack!" Kirk said, making both me and Spock look at him. "Everyone in positions. Red alert." Pike said, making me gulp some. "Commander Alex." Pike turned to me and I looked at him. "Go down to engineering and prepare for attack." I noticed Spock's brows came together. "Sir, if you need assistance in engineering, why the Commander?" He asked. I was getting pretty tired of his Prissy attitude lately. But, I think he must have felt angry for Pike didn't address the Commander of Engineering to go down and help.**

"**As much as she hates it, Alex is top class for engineering. In fact, she was the one who created the effective cloning devise whilst traveling at warp." Spock looked at me with surprise behind his dark eyes. "She knows everything about any ship. I haven't seen anything she can't fix." Pike said, a bit frustrated he had to explain his self. "Oi! Le;ts discuss this after a cup of tea or something. Right now let's try and figure out what's wrong with Vulcan." At that, I dashed out of the room.**

**As I ran down many halls and such, I passed McCoy on desk 5. "Oi! Get to deck seven! We're on red alert and they could use you down there in case something happens." I said, making him nod and run the opposite way as me. Before I reached the engineering room, the ship lurched sideways, making me trip and slam against the wall. I held my head as spots got in front of my eyes, growling some. "I better get a raise for this shit."**

*** * ***

"**Statues, Commander." Spock asked through the communicator on my uniform. I ducked under a wire that was cut in half and sparking as I pushed past some tanks the were open and leaking a blue liquid. "Fucking fantastic!" I yelled as I put my hand on the federation badge so he could hear me. "If we take another hit, we're dead in the water! Dilithium power is being use to repair gas leaks and shield regeneration!" I said, the ordered some cadets to re-spark the mainframe for the matter former. "Very well." I growled and made my way through to the turbo lift, getting in it. Being down here, I missed what Nero and pike discussed, how Spock is caption and what Kirk and Sulu were doing as of now.**

**As I made it to the bridge, I came onto it and found our pilot and captain gone. "Beam us up! Beam us up!" I heard Kirk's voice yell through the computer. I looked at Spock. "What the fuck? How did he get on board?" I asked, making him turn to look at me. "I do not know." Was all he said and turned back to the screen. "I can do that! I can do that!" Some kid said and ran off. "What the hell is happening?" I asked. "Romulans have created a black hole in the center of Vulcan. The planet will be consumed." Spock said, angry. I clenched my jaw. He stood, going to go past me but I stopped him. He glared down at me. "As acting captain-"**

"**You can't leave." I finished the sentence for him, pushing him back. "You stay up here and man the ship. I'll beam down and get the elders. I know the planet just as well as you." He looked away, as if he were about to cry out in rage, then back to me. "Fine." he said in a dismissive way. I glared at him one last time before I made my way down to the beaming pad.**

*** * ***

"**Professor Alex-" Kirks voice was cut off with loud crashes and the rumble of rock. I had just beamed on Vulcan, and almost wished I hadn't. I shook off the horrid and violent thoughts as I ran up the cliff, going into the chamber. Once in, the elders did not look happy about me being here, but used logic to figure out if they wanted to live then they had to come with me. One good thing about Vulcan's, they don't second guess. Once they were all ahead of me, I looked at the human girl, a look of horror on my face. "Amanda! Come on!" I yelled, no believing she was here. She nodded and ran at my side.**

**Once outside, my eyes went wide. "Enterprise! Beam us up! Beam us up! We have a problem!" I yelled as I saw transporters not far away. Amanda got in front, making me call out to her as gun fire began to ensure from 3 yards away. "Hold on! I can't get a read!" the kid yelled. I growled and got my gun out, shooting at the romulans.**

**The next events happened within seconds.**

**As the rock cracked under Amanda's feet, my attention was on her as she began to fall, in which case I got shot in the shoulder. I cried out, but ran forward and grabbed onto Amanda's hand with my bad one, as I used a crease in the rock with my good arm to hold us in place. There were still gun fire going on as I held onto Amanda as best I good, blood oozing down my arm. I was holding back tears as pain engulfed me, but I tried to pull her up. "Let me go." She asked, making my eyes go wide. "No! I've got it!" I said, yelling out as I got shot in my side. Amanda slipped as I began losing grip with all the blood and lack of power I had after being shot in the shoulder and in my side. Tears ran down my face as she smiled, letting go of my hand. "No!" I yelled. Since she was not holding on, she became dead wait and she slipped through my fingers. **

"**NO!" I cried out as I was no on the beaming pad. All was quiet as I just laid there, arm out, blood pooling around me, eyes wide. "Move!" McCoy ordered as he and some people came to me and helped me up. As this happened I saw everyone standing around and staring at me with wide and sad eyes. As they limped me off the pad, Spock came and blocked us. "Damn it man! She needs help!" McCoy growled. Spock just glared down at me, I could almost see tears behind his eyes. **

"**You had her. You had her and you just let her go." His voice was low and deadly. When he said this, my own anger came to. "Yes, Spock. That's what happened! I was too busy with myself to rescue her. What does she even matter to you?" I growled. His eyes changed and he looked like he was about to rip me apart. "She was my mother." I froze at that, eyes wide. The women who raised me and gave me love was the same women who gave birth to him? As thoughts ran through my head he seemed to have noticed my wounds, and then it was his turn to have his eyes wide. It seemed that is why everyone was looking at me oddly as well. **

"**Green blood." he stated, looking at me with a mix of horror, anger and pain. Before I could do anything, I went limp, trying to stand up some. " She's losing too much blood! Get out of the way!" McCoy yelled and pushed Spock, dragging me with the help of a cadet, to the medical bay.**

***Spock's POV***

**I stood there, unable to control my feelings as they seemed to attack me. Anger filled me and I just snapped at the only person who ever treated me as a friend. She had my mother, yet she let go. I couldn't think clearly with the blinding rage that consumed my mind. Her talking back to me and saying what did my mother even mean to me made me almost lose it. When I had explained who my mother was, her eyes went wide, making me able to calm down some and look down. What really made my blood boil, was the green blood that seeped out of them, leaving her entire right side stained and drenched in green. **

**Vulcan. She is Vulcan. My mind worked logically and it was sound. Her room is always hot, she's a fast thinker, and she has problems with emotions. Being raised on Vulcan, but not raised **_**as**_** a Vulcan, means she can't control the violent and raw emotions. That explains all the trouble and fights she get's into. Also, when we touched, the combined empath we have must have made it more intense then it would have been just touching a non-empath. It would also explain why she would get angry when people made fun of Vulcan's. The only thing that make sense was why she didn't tell me. I, of all people, understand what it's like being half Vulcan. She completely ignored my own thoughts and decided against telling me she was also half Vulcan. I became enraged at that thought. **

**I walked past everyone, who now stood staring at me, and tried to force back all the rage and pain that seemed to be consuming me. I felt that my anger was all the Commanders fault, and it helped me think on a more logical level as I made my way to the bridge.**

*** * ***

"**You wanted to see me." McCoy asked, making me nod and stand. "Yes. I wanted to say it must have been hard for you to defend me against your friend." I said as we walked. "Permission to speak freely?" He asked, and I stopped, raising a eyebrow. "I welcome it." He grunted some. "Do you? Well then. Are you out of your Vulcan mind?!" he whispered harshly, making me raise a eyebrow. "Not only did you almost get Commander Alex killed, but you marooning Kirk on a deserted planet? Those are one of our best people! The ship is crippled without them." He said, making my anger boil at the mere mention of Alex. I knew if I tried to speak, I would end up knocking him out. It was a good thing my father came in, for I just Dismissed McCoy and walked away. I was just going to walk past my father but he stopped me, giving me a stern look. I followed him outside of the bridge and we walked down the hallway in silence.**

"**What motivated such anger towards the women who saved us?" I clenched my jaw, not wanting to talk about it. I decided against walking away and straightened my back, putting my hands behind it and looking straight ahead. "We were issued as partners and have worked together for 3 years now. She told me of how she was raised on Vulcan, but not that she was Vulcan herself." I said curtly. He waited, knowing there was more but I did not want to say. "She let Mother die…" I closed my eyes, stopping as pain flooded through my body. I could not comprehend, not explain why I couldn't control myself. **

"**She did not." his words cut through the pain, making me look at him. He stood in front of me, his eyes holding emotion that I had never seen before. "I watched, helpless, as Romulans flooded the planet and began shooting at us. She fought back, and as the earth cracked under your mothers feet, the girl got shot in the arm, but jumped forward and saved your mother with the arm she was just shot with." I looked down at this information. "it was your mother who let go, as so that young women could live." I looked at my father, my mouth suddenly dry. "She even took a hit to her kidney, and still held on. Your mother seemed very keen on letting her live." We started walking again, my mind racing. **

**As we made it back to the bridge and I walked in, an alarm went off. "Captain! We 'ave intwuders on lewel 6!" Checkov said, making me sigh and walk over to him. "Bring up the security cameras."**

***Normal POV***

"**I told you to stay down!" Bones growled, pushing me back down on the bed. "Your shoulder is dislocated from the impact of the shot, plus the muscle is still re-growing." I just rolled my eyes. "Oh, don't you dare! Your just damned lucky that second shot missed your kidney, or else you would have been dead." I laughed some. "Actually, if you remember correctly, that's where my heart is." I said. He just groaned and rolled his eyes, walking away and muttering something about Vulcans.**

**I froze when I heard Kirk's voice announce that Spock was no longer in command, and that Kirk was now captain and the enterprise was now after the ship that destroyed Vulcan. As the minutes ticked by as I was forced to sit in the bed, I thought about how Spock was reacting today and wanted to punch his lights out. Then I felt scared and nervous as he now found out about me being half Vulcan. Not a fun thought.**

**Before I could dwell too much, the door to the sickbay opened and in walked in a distressed looking Spock. I watched as he made his way over to me bed, hands behind his back and him trying to control his expression. He stood at my side, seeming to debate whether he should just leave. He then looked at me, eyes swimming with emotion. "Permission to sit?" He asked, making me stare at him. "No." he looked down, then looked at me, sitting down. I smiled inwardly as he did this, then sighed as I saw him put his head in his hands. "I do not know what to do anymore." he whispered. I looked at him, seeing how truly human all of this made him.**

"**Please forgive me for the words I spoke out of anger. I did not know how you tried to save my mother. I couldn't control the rage and it made me lose sight of logic." he said, picking his head up and looking at me. I sighed some, leaning my head back. "How could I say no when you are just learning to be human? That's a big thing with humans. We just act on our emotions and make stupid mistakes that way." I looked back to him smiling. "Just one step closer Spock." He looked away, making me frown. "I do not expect you to agree nor accept, but…I need friend…" He seemed troubled by saying this. He glanced at me, his eyes swimming with pain and confusion. I wanted to ignore him. To be angry at him for being such a prick, but I couldn't find myself to do so. This might be the only times where his human half fully shows, and I just can't leave him to pick up the broken pieces that have been shattered today.**

"**And here I am."**

*** * ***

**After being left as active captain when Spock and Kirk left, things got stressed. But they were able to get the ship, save Pike and destroy Nero's ship. Sure! Almost getting sucked into a black hole was pretty bad, but we made it, and made our way back to earth. I was able to watch happily as Kirk relived Pike and was made Captain, even though Bones was still pissed I've bee walking around with a sling on and limping on one side since where I got shot still hurt like a bitch.**

**I was now on my way to see Scotty, for Kirk now made me work in engineering seeing has how I was able to fix the Dilitium chambers as so we could get out of that black hole with only one arm. That wasn't fun either. As I made my way across the launce pad for shuttles I spotted Spock talking to another Vulcan. "Oi!" I yelled out, making them both look at me. "Get your ass over here and help me find that Scottish bastard!" I said, making both of them raise their eyebrows and smile at me… So weird.**

"**Who ya calling a bastard ya swag?!" I heard Scotty yell from behind me.**

***Spock's POV***

"**You must not let her leave Starfleet, under any circumstances." the older me said, as he looked back to Alex who was now having a argument with Mr. Scott. "Why is that?" I asked, looking at her as well. "I do not wish for you to miss what I was able to have. With the altered timeline, I believe things will unfold in a harsh way that could leave you bare to opportunities that will help you. **

"**Ow! What the fuck was that for!" she yelled as Mr. Scott slapped the backside of her head. "Ya don't be yelling at ya leading officer!" Mr. Scott said, making Alex punch him in the arm. "Oi! I ain't gonna conform to none of your bullshit!" She yelled, making the elder me laugh some. "She still is a pain in this world, isn't she?" He asked, making me quirk my lips in the slightest as I watched her and Mr. Scott fight. "Indeed she is." I said as she turned to look at me, rolling her eyes some, making me realize just how much I wouldn't have her any other way.**


	7. Shore Leave

"Come ooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!!!!!" I whined at Spock, who simply kept ignoring me and continued to work on something on his PADD. "Spoooooooock!" I whined again , draping over his bed dramatically. I was upside down actually, my head and one arm off the bed, whilst the rest were on in a awkward position. It was a site to see for sure.

"I would appreciate if you would refrain from annoying me in such a fashion." He said and I glared at the back of his neck. "Is there another fashion of annoy meant you would prefer?" he sighed and turned in his seat to look at me. "Fine, I shall listen to your proposition." he said, making me smile and sit up. I stared at the wall for a second, then remembered I was upside down and turned around, shaking my head as the blood ran back down my body. "Well! Scotty, Sulu, Uhura, Kirk, Bones and I are all going to my resort on Zenkat to spend our shore leave the federation gave us. I want you to come as well!" I said. He just stared at me. "Zenkat is a class N planet. It's mostly water and has no federation outposts there." He stated. "Thank you Wikipedia, but when on a off mission, I purchased a large house there on the best spot! It's really awesome." I said, eyes bright.

He just looked at me with his Vulcan face, as if it didn't even phase him. "I shall accompany you." he said, turning around and working on his PADD again. "Wow, don't sound to excited." I muttered rolling my eyes.

* * *

"You asked pointy ears?!" Bones yelled as him, Kirk, and Scotty where in my room as I packed. "Yes. Is that a problem?" I asked, turning from my bed and looking at all of them. Scotty was sitting in my chair with his feet on my desk, Kirk was on my bed, looking through my drawers, whilst Bones was against the wall, glaring at me. "The hell it is! The guy has no sense of fun! What's the point!" Bones said, making me roll my eyes. "One: I was instructed to teach him how to be more human, and this will be a great adventure for him. And two: He's my friend and I will not leave him behind just because you don't like him." I raised a eyebrow and he just shook his head.

"I don't mind. I actually think it will be good for him!" Kirk said, sitting up and putting down one of my journals. "Besides Bones, it's her place." Kirk said wit ha grin. "Ay! It was fair nice of 'er to invite us in the first place!" Scotty piped up, then looked at me. "Ya got ale right?" I smiled and nodded. "Hell, it's got it's own bar." He beamed at me. "For that matter, who gives a flying fuck about the pointy eared prick?" I dismissed his insult, being it was also a complement… In a Scotty sort of way. "This is insane…" Bones muttered.

"Alright! You guys get Nyota and Sulu and I'll meet you at the transporter." I said, making them nod and file out, leaving me alone in my room. "Well. That could have gone worse." I said, grabbing my bag and walking out. I made my way to Spock's room, knocking. I heard a deep 'Enter' and punched in the code. "Oi! You almost ready Spock?" I asked from his office, which was the first room you walked in. being a FO he now was only two rooms down from me and had room that consisted of a office, a bedroom and a kitchen. "Indeed." He called, coming in with a bag slung around his shoulders. "You have swim trunks and such?" I asked, making him raise a eyebrow. "Spock! You can't go to a class N planet on shore leave and not swim! What the fuck is wrong with you?" I said, punching his arm.

"I do not like water." I groaned some. "Oi! You are only half Vulcan. Stop conforming!" He raised his eyebrow again. "In being that I am learning to be human, is that not 'conforming' as well?" I blinked some. "Good point. But your going swimming."

* * *

"Holy shit." Was the only thing Kirk could say as we reached my summer home. "So, what do you think?" I asked, smiling looking at the house. It was a large, white house, with plants and Tarikian green grass all around. The backyard was a beach, the water is a clear and beautiful turquoise, it's waves echoing to my ears. The house itself is three stories, including the basement(which is the bar). The middle floor was the living, dining, kitchen room with some extra rooms down on the hallway.

As we walked in, I told them to make base where ever they see fit. Bones and Scotty almost ran to the basement, making me and Kirk laugh. "You got a grill?" Kirk asked. "Uhhh, yeah. It's out on the desk." I said, nodding to the sliding glass doors in the kitchen. "Good, because we are gonna have some BBQ tonight!" He said, and went up stairs with Nyota to look for a room. "This is quite a impressive home for such a Small planet. How did you come about it?" He asked, looking around.

"Well, it's weird actually." I walked over to the living room, where it was surrounded by tall windows that over looked one side of the beach, and sat down on the black leather couch. The house was wood, a bright colored one, making it look all the better. I put a large, white rug in the living room, a contrast to the black leather couch and chairs on both sides of the large glass table. Spock came around and sat in a chair, looking at me. I laid back, putting on leg on the arm rest.

"I was on a mission with Pike, getting more supplies for the ship, when this guy came up to us. He was Airkitian, which was realllllllly weird and trippy." I said, thinking back and shuddering some. "Why is that?" Spock asked, tilting his head. I sighed some. Well, as you know I am half Vulcan." He nodded. "I bet you assumed the other half was human." his brows came together. "Yes, and seeming as I did so I have made a critical error." I laughed. "Yep! My father is Airkitian." His eyes got a spark at that. "Is that why you are so knowledgeable about engineering, when you have never taken a class on it?" His face was now less stoic as he seemed to want to know more answers. Like a kid at a candy store. "Yep. Sure, hate my father, but how do I love the genes he gave me." I laughed some.

"You would think with such a odd mixture, I would be fucked up. But as you can see it works out just nicely. Well, besides the fact I have to deal with Vulcan raw emotion and Airkitian super sensitive empathy." I laughed some as I looked at Spock. "You have no characteristics of Airkitian." He said, looking me up and down. I couldn't help but feel a pit in my stomach as he did it, but I pushed it aside. "Actually, I do. No pointed ears, sharp canines and I green eyes and normal eyebrows." I said, making him look at me more closely. "I see I have made a error, and I apologize." I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him, though he just simply caught it in mid air, not even blinking.

"Hey! Let's try and be civil for about 5 minutes before we deiced to destroy the house!" Kirk yelled from the balcony, leaning over the railing and smiling. "How long have you been there?" I asked. He just shrugged and walked away, coming down the stairs. "Airkitian and Vulcan huh? That's a first for me." Kirk said, earning a groan from me. "Well tha' explains why ya is wicked with them motors and fast as a bug on arguments." Scotty said as he and Bones came up with scotch in their hands. "Oi! Why don't you guys pick on Spock like you pick on me?" I said, fake scowling as everyone made their way into the living room. Kirk and Scotty sat on the couch with me, whilst Bones sat on the opposite side of Spock in the last chair. I assumed Nyota was getting her room ready.

"Probably because he goes into a monologue about how it's 'invalid'." Bones muttered. "Also, he can kick our asses." Kirk put in, making everyone laugh whilst Spock raised a eyebrow. I heard about how Spock almost destroyed Kirk, though he did deserve. "I believe that was under different circumstances." Spock said. I looked at him, seeing a glint come to his eyes. "Though I must admit I was most tired of hearing you talk." everyone laughed at the unexpected joke, earning a twitch of lips from Spock. "Amen to that! Maybe there's hope for you yet." Bones said, nodding his head to Spock and taking a swig of his drink. I smiled, looking around, knowing my house was gonna be crashed by the end pf this trip.


	8. And Thus It Begins

"So, what are we all doing?" I asked, finishing off the eggs Kirk made. Who knew he could cook? "Well, I just wanna walk around." Nyota said. "I'm game for that!" Kirk chimed in. "I believe the Doctor and I have appointment downstairs with some Arkitian shots and a wee bit o' Romulan rum. Nice touch by the way lass." Scotty said, winking. I shrugged. "I don't drink much, but when I do, I like to be prepared." They smiled some. "Well, that leaves you and me Spock." I said, looking over to him. "I have not made plans." he said. I smirked. "Good, 'cause you are in _dire_ need of a makeover." The others laughed some, whilst he thought about it. "I do not wear make up, nor understand how it can be over me." I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Oi. Jus' follow me and you'll be fine."

* * *

"I hadn't any information of such a town. Why does a Class N planet have so much land, and so many inhabitants?" Spock asked, walking with his normal stiff walk beside me, looking all around. "It doesn't have much land. In fact, we are on a island, yes, a large one, but it is actually the only land on this whole planet." he nodded some. "And it is the most popular N planet. The whether isn't as hot as the others, and it is by far more sturdy. No volcanoes is also a plus." he nodded. "That is logical." I just shook my head. "Alright! Now to get you some proper beach and party wear!" He looked uneasy as I said this, making me smile all the more.

When we got into a store, I drug him right to the swim wear, looking around at all the trunks. "Hey there sweet thing." I turned some and found a Cascadian looking at me with a wide, fang filled smile. "Not interested buddy." I said, turning back to the trunks. "Aw, come on! I'll show you some good fun." I shook my head, ignoring him. "Hey!" He grabbed my arm and spun me to look at him. "What gives you the right to ignore me?" I looked behind him, then back to him. "I think the 6 foot tall Vulcan behind you does." his eyes went wide and before he could do anything, Spock did a nerve pinch. The asshole dropped like a fly, Spock simply stepping over him to stare at me. I smiled some, holding up two different swim trunks. "Black with silver, or Blue with grey?"

* * *

"The bloody hell happened here?" I asked, dropping the bag I was holding on the ground. Spock stood tall, chest out, dark eyes searching. "They went to the bar." Spock said, nodding to a note on a dresser. We both looked down a hallway when we heard a crash. I went to take a step forward but Spock shot his arm out, stopping me. I rolled my eyes and touched his arm. "Spock, you forget I am capable of hand to hand combat a lot better then you." He stared down at me, holding up his phaser. "It will not do you much good if they have a gun." With that he waked off.

I followed behind him and we both stopped in front of a door. With a swift kick he opened it and pointed his phaser into the room. I poked my head around the door frame and smiled, moving past Spock and jumping up on the bed, holding the large animal in my arms. I watched as Spock slowly put his phaser down. "You enjoy it?" He asked, confused and walking into the room, brows together. I laughed some, petting the white German shepherds head. "It's a dog Spock! How could you not enjoy it?" it licked my face and I laughed.

"Why is it on this planet? If I am correct it is a earth animal." He said, keeping a distance from the bed. "This planet has a lot of the same habitat that earth does, but thanks to evolution, they have some differences." I said, smiling and hugging the dog. I looked up and smiled at Spock. "Come on over and say hi." the dog looked at Spock, tilting it's head. "I am good, thank you." I rolled my eyes and looked at the dog, getting off the bed. "Hmmm. I think I'll name you Sylar"

**(Note: I thought it was funny :D)**

"You cannot keep it." Spock said as we finished cleaning the place up, Sylar laying down by the porch door basking in the sun. "Why?" I asked, throwing a peace of trash into the trashcan, throwing my hands up as I made it. "There are no animals allowed on the enterprise." I smiled at that, sitting on the couch. "Ah yes, but you forgot who's captain now." he sat down in the chair he normally sat in. "Indeed." He murmured.

The door opened then, only to have Kirk and Uhura walk in, making Sylar start barking, hackles up. "Shit!" Kirk yelled, pulling out his phaser and aiming it at Sylar. I rolled my eyes and whistled. He stopped and ran over to me, sitting down and put his head in my lap. "W-What the hell is that thing?" Kirk asked, keeping his gun out as he came around to look at us. I pet Sylar's head looking at Kirk. "This is the dog you let in when you forgot to close the front door completely." He paled some, making Nyota laugh some. "And in thus case, he is mine now. Which means he can not be stuck here when we leave. And since this all began with you, I believe you have to give him permission to come adored when we head out." I said, my Vulcan mind racing with a logical way to keep the dog.

"The Commander's statement is sound." Spock said, making me and Uhura smile. Kirk groaned. "I'm fine with it, but once we get to base, _you're_ dealing with Pike." It was my turn to groan. "Man! The bruises from the last compromise just healed!"


	9. Raw

**Sorry it took so long to get out. Been busy as hell. But I made it nice and long for ya, so enjoy the twist I put at the end.**

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Let me sleep!!!" I groaned into my pillow. More knocks came and I growled. "Come in!" I yelled. "Good morning sunshine!" Kirk said and I growled into my pillow. "Come, come. Time for breakfast!" He grabbed my quilt and pulled it off, making me curl up from the sudden cold. "It's like 90 degrees in here. Stop being such a baby!" I sighed and rolled onto my back, blinking up at the ceiling. "I'm up, I'm up." I muttered, yawning. "Good. 'Cause today is gonna be on awesome day."

*Spock's POV*

"I find this highly illogical." I said, putting my hands behind my back and looking down at Kirk. "Come on Spock! It's just for today! Keep her busy and away from the house until I call you." I sighed some. "I do not see why I am the one to have this deed." I said. "Hey, I could do it if you really don't want to. I know this perfect place in the woods where-"

"I do not think it is logical for you to escort her." I interpreted him as my blood began to boil. I couldn't comprehend as too why the thought of him with her angered me so, but it did. The only logical explanation was because I knew how his thought process worked, and she didn't need to deal with such male ignorance.

"So you'll do it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow a fraction of an inch. "I suppose." I said, making him smile and slap my shoulder as he walked past me. "Good man!" I sighed some not sure as to how to go about on doing the task of keeping her busy.

"Aye!" Scotty said, walking up to me. "She's ah young lass. I'ma sure ya been around women long enough to know what they like to do." He winked then walked away, leaving me in thought.

*Normal POV*

"Oi, where is everyone?" I asked as I came downstairs, only to find Spock doing some sort of paper work. Knowing him it was probably calculus for the fun of it. "I believe Jim and the others went out for the day." He said, not looking up as I went past him into the kitchen. He was sitting on a stool by the island, facing the kitchen.

"Hm. You didn't want to go?" I asked, making him go tense some, then look at me. "I… Prefer not to." His answer was strained, making me cock my head to the side. "Ooooooook then. What would you prefer to do?" His slanted brows came together as he seemed to go tense again.

"What… Would you like to do?" He asked, looking at me as if it were the right thing to say. "Uhhh… I guess I'm game for anything." his brows came together again, but with a certain look in his eyes that I knew so well. "It means I'm up for anything." He nodded once and sat up straight against the back of the chair. "Shall we explore the town?" He asked, making me look at him oddly. "Are you feeling alright Spock? Your acting kinda weird." His eye twitched some, but he shook his head. "I am feeling fine. And I am quite sure I am the same as always." I rolled my eyes and turned away, getting some OJ.

"Test." I could have sworn I heard the slightest groan from him, making me smile some. I turned and leaned against a counter, crossing my arms with my OJ in my hand. "What is one common thing for most species?" He racked his brain, most likely thinking about what circumstances brought up the subject.

"There are many. Emotions being the most compatible. 98% of all living things have it." I blinked some, then nodded. "Okay, true. But not what I was looking for." He tilted his head, that boy like curiosity making me smile softly. I walked over to the island and leaned over, looking at him. "Everybody lies." He stared at me and I nodded some. "I got that from an old show called House m.d." He looked down in thought, then back to me. "Vulcans do not lie." I just rolled my eyes and walked away. "If we are going to go into town, you must wear the appropriate attire."

* * *

"I do not feel at ease in such loose clothing." Spock said, sticking as close to me without touching as possible, his whole body tense and on edge whilst his eyes darting from one place to another. I laughed some as I ate some fries I picked up. "What? A young strapping young Vulcan as yourself should feel bad." I said, wagging my brows and thus earning a hard glare from him.

He wore the swim trunks I got him, with a flannel button up shirt that was only half way closed. I must say, he looked damn good. His strong neck and chest showed, a patch of hair on his chest. With the pointed ears and slanted eyebrows it took quite a bit not to touch him…

"What is the logic of wearing this?" he asked, inching closer to me as some pedestrians walked past us. "It helps you blend in more. Besides," I saw a women look him up and down. "You look damn good." He looked down at me, a eyebrow raised. He looked me up and down, looking forward again. "You look quite… Pleasing yourself." I smiled some, unsure as to why those made me all giddy.

We went from shop to shop, me telling him about various things about the place, and him telling me about his childhood and such. It was now sunset and we made our way back to the house. Well, that was before I got an idea. "This way." I said, smiling as I lead him to the large beach. "What is it that you are planning?" He asked, knowing me all too well. "Come on, you'll see." He sighed some and I laughed, jogging with him in tow to the cliffs. When we got there, I looked back at him, a smirk on. "Keep up." I said, then started climbing up the cliffs. There was a hole that I crawled through and then shifted and started climbing down the dark, vertical tunnel. I saw him above me and smiled.

After a bit we hit solid land and I stepped back and waited for him to land. I heard the soft thump and smiled. It was too dark to see anything, but I knew every nook and cranny of the cave. "Don't flip out." I said, reaching forward and touching his shoulder. He tensed, but said nothing. I kept my hand at a mere inch of his arm as I ran down it, then stopped at his hand. This is where he stopped me.

"That is not wise." He said tightly, making me shake my head some. "Don't worry, not palm to palm. I am part Vulcan, remember?" He let out a shaky breath, but seemed to know what I was doing this for. He grabbed my hand, to my surprise, and out fingers were interlocked, our palms not touching.

I closed my eyes as feelings ran through me along with his and my own pleasure. I shook it off and began leading him through the cramped cave. "Stay down for this part." I said and we both ducked down and did a odd sort of waddle through the last part of the cave.

A greenish- blue light began to shine out of the little rip pool. We both stood up straight as he looked around the little alcove like place. I let go of his hand and took off my red tank top, showing a emerald green bikini top. I then took my shorts off to show even shorter, black shorts on that clung to my skin with ease. I turned to look at him to see him staring at me, making me smile. "You might want to take that shirt off." His brows came together and I smiled some more walking over to the rip pool. There were some alien fish and such that were swimming in it. I could see a slow and steady current from the waterfall to which I was trying to reach. "Try and keep up." I said, then dove with Vulcan elegance into the shallow pool, shifting upward before I hit the bottom and began swimming down the tunnel against the current.

Spock came up next to me, laughter in his eyes. I watched as his strong arms powered him through the water with ease. We looked at each other as we swam, the light now bright in the water. His hair flowed and he seemed so human it was almost unnatural. We had to break apart as a large orange and green coral fish swam between us, making me laugh some in the water and swim on, him in tow behind me.

The water started turning a very beautiful turquoise color the deeper we got, the current getting stronger. It soon opened up and I swam up once out of the tunnel, surfacing and gulping air, swimming over to the land. I brought myself up on the rock and smiled some, turning and sitting down, keeping my legs in the warm water.

Spock surfaced and looked around in awe. "This is my special spot." I said, making him turn his head to look at me. His strong neck and chest muscles hardening in the process. I smiled some and looked up at the waterfall on the opposite side of me, hailing down fro ma large hole in the rock that encircled us.

Spock swam over and sat next to me, his body dripping and warm, muscles hard and strong. He looked around and I smiled watching him, enjoying the look of acceptance of beauty in his eyes. I looked up at the opening at the top, the moon shining bright through the cracks of trees and leaves, leaving the area dark, except for the oddly glowing green pool that at least 60 feet wide all around wide and 20 feet deep.

"Why have you shown me this?" He asked softly. I shrugged. "I thought you'd like it." He stared down at me, and I shrugged, looking down at the pool of water. We both watched the water life, nipping coral krabs, chaos water snakes and my personal favorite, the fire eels. "I have always been interested in marine wild life, though I have never had the chance." I laughed at that, making him look down at me with an eyebrow raised. "You had plenty of chances, but you just hate the water." He nodded at that. "Indeed." I smirked some when he said this. "Test." His head shot to me, completely surprised. I stood and walked around him, bending down some. "What is one of the most fun things humans do?" His brows came together and he looked down, deep in thought. I smiled and stood, walking behind him. "I do not know…" I giggled some, bending down behind him and putting my mouth by his pointed ear. "They love to do stuff that others wish them not to."

Oh how he got that one.

Before he could turn around I put my hands on his smooth and strong back. Pushing him into the water. I stood and laughed, pleased that I out fasted him. After a bit though, he did not resurface and I stopped, looking around in the pool. The waterfall echoed loudly and sounds of midnight elks came from outside, but there was nothing of Spock.

I walked over to the edge, now panicking. Sure, we face Romulan's and he barley get's a cut. I push him into a pool and he drowns. Awesome. "Spock?" I asked, looking franticly now. I mean, the water was perfectly clear and greenish-blue. You can't really miss a six foot tall Vulcan in it. "Spoc-SHIT!" A hand shot out of the water and grabbed my arm, pulling me down into the water. I did some flips and righted myself, turning around to see a pleased looking Spock with an eyebrow raised.

I glared at him and swam up to the surface, him breaking it just after me. "_Not_ funny!" I said, glaring. He simply raised his eyebrow once more, a small smirk playing on his handsome face. "I did not think you 'joke' was comical either." He said. I shook my head, splashing him. "That's different!" I looked at him as he kept his self up in the water with such ease and grace, as if it were natural. "How so?" He asked, making me sigh some. "I thought I killed you!" He tilted his head to the side. "Being that you cannot beat me in sparring, it is high improbable that you could kill me with a slight push." My eye twitched some.

"What do you mean I can't beta you in a spar?" I asked. "You are weaker and less active then I. Statistically speaking, you are less likely to win in a fight with me." I smirked. "Test." He sighed and I got myself ready, thanking genetics I had Vulcan smarts and brawn. "What am I about to do?" His brows came together, remembering the last time I said that was the first time we met… When I threw his book into the ocean.

Good times. Goooooood times.

I leapt at him, giving him only a split second chance to duck underwater and miss my punch. He grabbed onto my feet under water and dragged me under. I held my hand up and grabbed his fist as he went to punch me. I then went to punch him but he grabbed my own fist. I went to knee him in the stomach but he blocked it with his own. I then used his own weight and let go of his hand as he left go of mine, doing a graceful back flip and landing in a fighting stance, say for my legs that were keeping me where I was under the water.

I swam up as did he, getting some air. "Your reflexes are faster then I have presumed, even considering the water." he said. I rolled my eyes and swam up to him. We looked at each other briefly, before we grabbed each others hands, palms not touching, as we began a game of mercy. We stared each other down, neither of us breaking nor yielding.

"This is most illogical." He said, turning our hands over and bending my wrists. I clenched my jaw, bending his back, now both of our arms twitching with the power strain. "You forget Spock." I said, suddenly pinning our bodies together, making him lose his breath. "90% of things humans do is illogical and completely pointless." With him in a daze, I bent his wrists back, letting go of one of his hands and turning him around, pinning his arm behind his back and pressing him against the wall. "That's the point of doing them." I whispered by his ear, letting him go. He stared back at me with an impossible look in his eyes. I felt cold not being able to read them as I have always been able too. I pressed my hand full against his strong back, letting his emotions break through.

Surprise, anger, and a form of possessive control.

He turned around and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me to him forcefully. Since we were pressed against the wall, it was shallow enough for us to stand, him towering over me as always, though now he had me crushed against him, his head bent down as so he looked deeply into my eyes. I saw his lack of control, his unsure and wondering eyes looking into mine. I felt through his emotions swim between blind rage that he holds back far too much, and that odd control I couldn't describe.

"I… I can not understand these emotions." He whispered huskily, his arms strong around my waist. He put his forehead against mine, the second most intimate gesture to a Vulcan, closing his eyes and inhaling. "Spock…" I whispered, confused myself, but loving it all the same. It was so… New. "I either feel the need to bash your face in or make you mine." I inhaled some at that, making him look at me with unsure eyes. "I can not control them much longer. And I am incapable of hurting you." With that, he turned me around so my back was against the rock, wall thing, and he kissed me hard.

His lips were hot against my own, his strong body pressed against mine. His Vulcan feels burst through my own, creating a potent mixture. My hands went to his head, holding his there and meeting his every move with my own. He was urgent, I could feel his control was broken and he was using me as a sort of release. He was afraid of his own power, of what he did to Kirk might happen again. He gambled that I wouldn't disown him, would trust him, instead of him hurting someone else.

I did.

His intentions and feelings pulsed into my very soul, and I gave everything I had to him into that kiss. I made sure to put understanding into the connection and he instantly felt better, the guilt and hate he had lifting away some, but not completely.

He grabbed my sides with a strong grip, but not enough to hurt me. He lifted me up onto the rock, and I backed up, him coming up and following me, only breaking the kiss once as so he could get up. He reached out and grabbed the back of my head as he was on all fours and me sitting down.

He came for forward and pressed his lips to mine, tenderly and possessively. He crawled up some, then laid me down, his wet body above my own, our passion rising as the kiss turned slow and heated. Not needing, but wanting. His entire body was pulsing with raw emotions that he couldn't control nor deny. He held his self up with one hand, the other was in my hair, whilst I had my arms around his neck, keeping him to me.

As his emotions ran down and logic came back, he slowed even more, and soon stopped, raising his head only slightly as so we could breath. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me intently, eyebrows together. "I am sorry…"


	10. Party

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" My mouth dropped has the lights went on and many people that were not here before popped out of nowhere. Kirk walked up and laughed, stopping a couple of feet in front of me and threw confetti at my face. "How?" I blinked some and he just smiled more. "A captain must know everything about his crew." I groaned, knowing he looked it up on the computers crew files. Asshole.

"I can't believe it actually worked out though. All thanks to Spock." he slapped Spock's shoulder, earning him a raised eyebrow and a blank stare from said Spock. Kirk left, leaving me looking up at Spock with a glare. "Why in the hell did you help him? You know I hate parties!" He smirked slightly, looking down at me with a raised eyebrow. "In human terms, I found your expression 'amusing'." With that he walked away, leaving me with my mouth open wide.

Wasn't he just full of surprises lately?

"Oi! Get your cute li'll Arse over 'ere!" Scotty said and I rolled my eyes, going up to the group of people waiting for me. "I believe we should do presents first." Kirk said, smiling as I glared. "Presents? Really? Most unnecessary." He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to a table loaded with presents. "I think mine should go first." My eyes went wide and I turned around to see everyone had moved, showing Pike. I smiled wide and ran up to him, hugging him, and he to me.

"Good to see you too." He laughed, releasing me. I stepped back and looked at him. "Out of the wheel chair I see." He smirked. "Staying out of trouble?" I shrugged. "Spock can only do so much…" We both laughed at that, Pike looking at Spock. He raised an eyebrow and put his hands behind his back. "She is exceptionally prone to trouble. I can not keep up with her at times." I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to the table of presents. "So which ones yours?"

He pointed to a black wrapped one and I rolled my eyes. "Very funny sir." I walked to the table and opened the package. "How in the hell…" My eyes were wide as I lifted the ancient game station. "I remember you said you liked old school gaming, so I found this thing. Plus a couple of games." I smiled brightly, looking at the Playstaion 2. I turned and hugged him. "It's perfect!" He laughed and shoved me away.

"Oi! Me next!" Scotty said, handing me a long and narrow box. I took it and felt it was heavy. "Go on Ladie!" I shrugged and opened it. I laughed some, taking out the Quantum flux regulator. "I got tired of ya complaining about yours." I shook my head. "Thanks, I realllllllly needed it! Thanks to Kirk and his _amazing_ skills, my old one shorted out." everyone laughed as I looked to Kirk, who simply shrugged.

"Here." McCoy handed me a small package, glaring away. I opened it and laughed loudly. "Cute." I said, holding the gold bracelet in my hand. "Yeah, yeah. Don't think to much of it." With that, he walked away taking a rather large swig of his-my- scotch. I smiled some, putting it on.

Uhura got me The most awesome emerald green shirt. She put on the Federation sign on the front top left, and on the back it said the Vulcan Greeting. Sulu got me an Asian dream catcher, Cheekov got me a PADD with a shit ton of music I like on it and Kirk. Well…

"My turn!" He said, walking up to me. Before I could say anything, he grabbed me, spun me around and dipped me down, leaning own and kissing me. Once done, he put my back up and I punched his chest, making him and everyone laugh. "Okay, that was more for me then you. Here." He handed me a package and I opened it, smiling some. "how in the hell did you know I wanted a watch?" I held up the Green sports watch with a black band. "I didn't. I just get tired of you asking the time." We both laughed.

*Spock's POV*

As I changed back into my normal attire in my room, I couldn't help but think about Alex. That kiss… It was heated and absolutely emotional and illogical. Though I could work through it, I still couldn't understand _why_ I still felt the need to do it again.

I put on my regulation blue uniform and sat down on the bed, putting my face in my hands. Not long after, a felt something cold press on them, making me look. The male dog Alex called 'Sylar' stood and looked at me, then sat down, putting his head on my lap. "Fascinating." I murmured as I pet him.

_You are sad._

My eyes went wide as I took my hand off the dog and looked at it. He picked it's head up, looking at me almost… Sympathetically. I tilted my head, and put my hand on it's own head. "I do not feel sadness." It just stared at me.

_Yes you do. I can feel it. _

I smiled only slightly, in the name of science. Then I sighed some, looking at him. "I guess you are correct. I cannot hide is as well as I use to, though I never had such cause for torment." He nudged his head.

_I understand. Mama has been sad as well._

My brows came together, concerned flowing through me. There is only one other person he likes enough to let anyone touch him. "Do you know why she is sad?" His ears came down as he looked down.

_She has bad dreams, bad, bad dreams. She talks of her father. I do not like it when she has bad dreams._

I looked up at that, mind racing. She always wanted to know my past, asked and asked and I would tell her to please her. But not once did I ask, nor did she ever mention of her own past. And Pike told me he encountered her father… But under what circumstances.

_You can make her happy again._

My brows came together once more as I looked into his bright brown eyes. "I am of no use to her."

_I may be classified as a dog, but I am of a different kind. I do have intelligence. _

I raised an eyebrow at this, liking his company. "And how can I make her happy?" He walked up to me more, putting his nose to my chest.

_By being there._

With that, he trotted away, leaving me alone and in wonder.


	11. Company

I took a bit of the Romulan ale, scrunching my face and then sighed as it burned down my throat and entered my blood stream almost immediately. "If I recall, that stuff is illegal." Pike's voice came, sitting down on the bar stool by me. I smiled solemnly, looking down at the glass. I listened to the party upstairs, but my mind was not on it. "What's wrong?" He asked, in father mode. I smiled, looking at him and his bright blue eyes. I always have seen him as a father figure, protecting, punishing and loving.

"I'm confused…" I took another swig and sighed, putting my head on the bar. "I'm here to listen as you have done with me on many occasions." I smiled some, closing my eyes at his comment. "My father has been in my nightmares." I chuckled some. "At least I would think so. I do not remember them, but every night I wake up form a nightmare. I can not think of a better nightmare then him." I sat up and sighed, looking at myself and Pike in the large Mirror.

I laughed, unsure why. "I am… I am thinking about staying here… For awhile." I looked at him sadly. He sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I understand, and so will Jim. But something tells me there is more to this then your father. You never let him bother you like this." He pulled back, but held me at arms length, looking me deep in the eyes. I looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"I… I am tending to some… Feelings that are becoming more and more illogical." He shook his head, knowing I was switching to Vulcan mode. He hates when I do that. "Speak, I am bound to hear." He smiled as I did, knowing he took that from Hamlet.

I got out of his grasp and faced the bar again, looking down at my empty glass. "I guess I've just been mulling over Amanda's death…" I sighed some, grabbed the bottle of ale and pouring a glass for me and a glass for him. He took it and we both took a swig. "Why?" I blinked some, face surprised. "I… I have been hanging around Spock, and being around him reminds me of her in a way." Pike nodded. "His eyes." We both said, smiling. "Yes… His very human eyes.." I closed my eyes, thinking of how they looked when he looked down at me at the cavern not even an hour ago. The hunger in them. The emotion and passion and rage that went in them. Bright and shadowed. A contradiction to his very self.

I didn't notice Pike finish the ale and stand, but I came to when he put a hand on my shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better. He feels as you do." My head snapped to him, unsure of what he meant. He smiled, winked and left, leaving me confused.

*Spock's POV*

Hours went by and the party died, the ones not originally here leaving for their respected starships. Kirk was passed out half on the couch. Nyota was in here room, sleeping as well. McCoy and Scotty were drinking as they helped me clean up, and once done they retired to their own rooms, leaving me alone.

I had not seen Alex the whole night, which ached me in a odd way. As I was making my way up the stairs and into my room, Sylar stopped me at the top and began whining. My brows came together and I put my hand on his head.

_Come._

With that, he turned and left, leaving me in confusion for the 2ed time this night. I followed him into Alex's room and stopped at the door way. He got to the bed and looked back at me, sadness in his eyes. I closed my eyes, gulping some. I heard a whimper then, but it did not come from Sylar. Immediately I was by the bed, senses on high alert. Sylar put his cold nose to my palm.

_It is happening again. Mama is in distress… I can feel it. I know you can to, Vulcan._

I looked down at the dog as it sat down and nodded. I sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. I _could_ feel her unease sweep off of her, making my nerves stand on end. I reached my hand out and touched her bare shoulder, her emotions suddenly sweeping into me. Pain, horror, terror. My heart ached and I closed my eyes, sending peace into our connection, hoping to sooth her pain.

She sat up, 'cause me to stare at her surprised. She looked around, breathing hard, but stopped when her eyes fell upon me. We stared at each other in the darkness for an eternity of a second, then she latched onto me, digging her face in my chest, her arms wrapped around my neck. She kept repeating the same thing over and over, "Don't let him get me!", and I could feel hot tears on my shirt.

I wrapped my own arms around her small frame and put my head on top of hers, rubbing her back. "I will not let anything touch you that you wish not to." I said, feeling an overpowering need to protect her, to hold her, to make sure she is as happy as a princess. How illogical.

She just held onto me tightly, shaking and crying whilst I held and comforted her as best as I could. My senses where heightened, I could sense _everything_ about her. Her soft skin exposed by her red wife beater that showed her body and it's curves, her waned out mental state, the smell of her hair that contrasted to her skin. Her hair smelled of lime, but her skin had it's own, wonderful scent that I could never forget. Her strong will and power that didn't suit her small frame that so easily fit into my larger one. Oh how easy it is to forget I am Vulcan with her by me.

*Normal POV*

I couldn't comprehend anything for a long time, but when I could, I found myself latched onto Spock… Him holding me tightly, his head on top of my own… I noticed his shirt was wet from my crying, and I pulled back, just looking at his chest. After a bit of silence, he removed one of his arms and grabbed my chin lightly, pulling up making me look at him. His intense eyes searched for something, moving back and fourth, full of concern. Looking at him was almost breath taking, his body to mine was even more so.

"Alex." I swallowed some, actually looking at him now. He seemed to tred on caution as his thoughts came by, jaw clenched. "It is… Your father?" I leaned down some, eyes darting fast and mouth open as if been punched. "You do not have to give me the details of your past, but I do wish you to not be in pain." I looked up at him, and he stared at me softly, reaching his hand up and wiping away a stranded tear.

I swallowed, closing my eyes. "Can you… Stay with me tonight?" I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with slightly wide eyes, eyebrows to his hair line. He then stared at me, his whole body relaxing. "If it would please you, then I shall." I smiled some, laying back down.

He just sat down cross legged, back straight and eyes closed, in meditation on my bed. But with him there, but body was at ease and I was able to sleep, feeling protected.


	12. Time

"I must protest." I rolled my eyes at Spock, looking at Jim.

"You and me both know you don't need another engineer, now that you have Scotty. Besides, it's not for a long time. Just give me a month." He sighed, his blues eyes not looking at me. "Jim." I said more as a mother then anything, making him look at me. He stared into my eyes, searching for something. He seemed to have found it, for he sighed.

"I'll give you two weeks. We have a shipment and we pass by here." I smiled, holding my hand out.

" 'Till then Captain." He looked at my hand and rolled his eyes, walking up and hugging me.

"You're such a pest." I laughed as he pulled away, smiling and leaving. I turned to look at Spock, who looked at me with Vulcan eyes.

"What is the reason for this?" He asked, making me smile and look away. "Is it your dreams?" I looked down, sudden fear and sadness filling me. "Why won't you let me help you?" He asked, taking a step towards me. I looked up at him, on the defense.

"Why do you want to save me? It's highly illogical." His eyes became alert at that, looking as if I slapped him, but his face was all Vulcan. He then looked down, finding what I said to be true, and making me feel like a asshole. "Spock-"

"You are correct. I shall see you in two weeks Commander." He didn't look at me as he walked out. I watched as he left, then sighed, sitting down on the couch, Sylar puttering his head on my lap. He put his nose to my skin, and I got a whisper of something. I shook it off, making Sylar grunt some and walk away. "Well. That could have gone better."

*Spock's POV*

I sat at my station as we made our way to Starfleet at warp 1. "Sir, ve hawe an incoming wessel ahead." Chekov said, making me looking at my scanners.

"Spock," I turned my chair to look at Kirk.

"Vessel is Arkitian bird of pray." Kirk looked at me, then spun, looking at the screen. "Shields up, yellow alert." The light showing what alert began to blink yellow and we fell out of warp, facing a very well built ship.

"Sir, we are being hailed." Nyota said, making us all face the front to look at Kirk, and more importantly, the screen.

"Bring her up." Kirk said, and a blue face appeared, looking savage.

"What's going on-" Pike came onto the bored, freezing as he spotted the Arkitian. The blue, spiked face smiled a sneer of one, a look in it's green eyes that looked all too familiar.

"Admiral Pike. So nice to see you again." The voice was oddly smooth despite it's looks. I looked at Pike, then back to the Arkitian, something not feeling right. "Starship _Enterprise_. You have something, or shall I say, someone, that belongs to me." Kirks face contorted, realizing something that I couldn't. Which frustrated me to no end.

"You are broken from the federation and have attacked a number of our vessels. Surrender now or we will fire." Kirk said, all captain. The Arkitian laughed, shaking his head.

"So young and yet so ready to die. Just bring her to me and all will be fine." My heart stopped as lighting went through me.

"Alex…" The blue face now looked at me, A spiked eyebrow raised.

"And you must me Spock." My brows came together as I stood, Pike standing next to me as we stood behind Kirks chair.

"What is your purpose?" He sneered once more, looking back to Kirk.

"Bring her to me or you shall all perish, as your Admiral almost had." All eyes went to Pike now, who glared at the screen.

"She is not abroad. Leave us now." He got a look in his green eyes, then smiled a menacing one.

"As you wish." The screen clicked off and we watched the ship not move.

"We do not have much time. Red alert." Pike commanded, then looked at Kirk and I. "Did you see it?" He asked us, making Kirk get an odd look.

"What? What did I miss?" Pike looked at me and I felt like rage was going to consume me.

"Romulan's in the background with the Arkitian's." I said, hurt and sorrow and anger filling me. First Alex refuses to come with us, her pain making me feel in a odd sort of way, then these guys come up and her _father_ is after her, now the same Romulan's that killed my mother and destroyed my planet are working for him. As humans would say, it is a rather bad 'hair' day.

"I thought we killed them!" Kirk yelled, making Pike glare at him.

"Me too."

"We might not have." I said, having them both looking at me now. Logic filled me once more, removing all those petty human emotions that seemed to spring up around Alex. "We destroyed their ship, yes, but we also pushed them back into the black hole, which might what done a reverse affect and repaired the ship. Also, sending them on the other side of the galaxy, coming into contact with the Arkitian's who were already after the federation and Alex." They stared at me and I just raised an eyebrow, letting my Vulcan training come back, removing the hurt and anger.

"I am getting really tired of this black hole shit." Kirk growled, facing the screen showing the Arkitian ship still not moving. "Okay, we need to go back and get Alex before they do." Kirk looked at me as I at him.

"They do not know where she is. It is logical that she remains where she is at the present." I informed him, but he simply smirks that same smirk he gets whenever he knows something I don't.

"She said an Arkitian sold her the house, yet there were none on the planet." I looked down at that. "It's been a trap all along. They were bidding there time until she returned there." I stared at Kirk, then at Pike.

"We'll beam you down." Pike said. "I'll remain here and act as captain. Give you some time before he get's past us." Kirk looked at me and I nodded.

*Normal POV*

"Uhhh… Not use to seeing Vulcans around here…" I muttered, staring at the elder Vulcan in front of me.

"It is imperative you get to your hide out." My eyes narrowed as I took a step back, Sylar walking to my side and staring at the elder Vulcan. He then walked up to him, and stuck his nose up, wagging his tail. The Vulcan smiled……….. And put his hand on the dogs nose. "I see you decided to keep him." I blinked and stared at the Vulcan, utterly confused. He took his hand away from Sylar and looked back to me, with human eyes.

"…._Spock_?!" He nodded and I just stared, not moving. "How long was I asleep?" His lips curved into a warm smile, making me feel odd. "Okay…. I bet this has something do to with that stupid Nero black hole bullshit that happened." He nodded.

"That is correct. I am unable to return to my time, but that is not the problem as of now." He walked in and shut the door, looking around. "My, my, how long it has been." He said, and I could instantly detect sorrow. I stared at his back, as he looked around, standing still. I tilted my head and took a step towards him, making him turn and look at me.

"We were.. Friends in your time?" His eyes softened, making my heart pull. "More then that?" He nodded once, his eyes looking around again, then back to me. I laughed, on the verge of hysterics. "Un-fucking-believable! That's… Gah, that's kinda weird, I'm to going to lie." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You always had a comment on our relationship." He then perked his head up, looking at a wall. "Come, our time is up."


	13. Dazed and Confused

I looked around as everything was fading in and out, sounds sounded as if I had plugs in my ears. Rocks fell and it the ground around us, the water falls over flowing from the sudden chaos that was bestowed on the pool to which the water came from. The cave, my cave, began to overflow with water, the earth shaking and phaser shots coming from all around. I faintly felt the stinging of a phaser shot on my left shoulder, green blood pooling out. Dazed and confused, I sat and looked at the dark, purple clouded sky. Lighting was shooting across, but no rain was permitted to fall.

Yelling, yelling, and yelling, all in my own language. They were trying to get in, but could not fit for Arkitians were large and bulky, made to handle engineering. Bombs, bombs began going off. I could not move.

A time bomb now came into sight, falling into the water, which now was level with me. It exploded, but only warm water fell onto me. They kept falling from the sky, all getting closer and closer. I now lay in water, it rising still more. I shall either die by bombing or drowning… Neither sounds very pleasant.

Bombs stopped. Yelling occurring in full force as shots rang out, but not hitting the cave. I closed my eyes as the water now covered my lower body and part of my stomach. Green blood mixed with the warm water, and I began to fade out once more, dazed and confused. Dazed and confused.

A hand… Two hands, picking me up. Putting my good arm around their shoulders and letting myself hang limply.

I watched as my cave, my little get away crumbled and over flowed, dazed and confused. Beams went around me and I closed my eyes, leaning into the warm, firm body, not wanting to see my cave die.

So many people, crowding and talking. Ship shaking, lights flickering and worry. So much worry. Strong arms picking me up, removing me from the other warm body that get me out of the planet, walking me away from the chaos. I was limp in the arms of someone. My brain wasn't comprehending anything other then that. I put my head on its chest, and faded out, dazed and confused.

* * *

I opened my eyes, blinking and sitting up, then wincing. "Hey! Lay your ass back down!" I looked over to Bones, who finished up with another patient and came over, arms crossed and scowling down at me. I looked around, see more people in the sickbay then normal, things scattered about and people running around. "What happened?" I looked to Bones, who huffed.

"I am not here to tell you stories." I shook my head and put my legs over the edge, noticing my arm was in a sling. "With your odd heritage mixture, I couldn't heal your wounds as easily as last time." I looked at him oddly, and then rolled my head.

"Arkitian 'One-Time- heal' bullshit, right?" He nodded. "With that vile green blood in you, I should be able to heal you in a couple of days, once the Arkitian affect wears off." I raised an eyebrow at his hatred towards Vulcan's, then stood and left, him shaking his head and commenting on how I was as bad as Kirk.

I made it up to the bridge, seeing everyone working, say for a group of people huddled in a corner. I smiled and walked behind a certain Vulcan, only Pike noticing me. "So, I see you guys partied without me." Kirk, Spock, and elder Spock turned to look at me with wide eyes, making me smirk.

"Shouldn't you be in sickbay?" Kirk said, and I looked him over, seeing he was covered in cuts and bruises, a piece of cloth covering his arm which showed red seeping through. "Shouldn't you?" Both Spock's and Pike raised an eyebrow, and Kirk looked horrified for a second, then sobered. "Touché." I nodded and they opened the circle to include me. I stood between both Spock's (Which was really weird By the way), Elder on my left and my Spock on the right. Pike in front of me and Kirk next to my Spock.

"Dr. Cuddly wouldn't tell me shit, So, I think I need to be informed as to _why_ my father isn't in federation prison." I glared at Pike, who sighed. "Romulan's attacked the prison and everybody escaped. I went on a mission to capture your father, but he had technology beyond us." I glared at him still, pissed he kept that from me. Then I stopped, and thought about it. "That day, when you told Spock to stay with me… You were afraid he would be after me?" He nodded and I looked at my Spock, see him looking away, ashamed.

"So… Romulan's and my father and his crew are working together. They are after me for God only knows why, and they intercepted you on the way to get me from the trap house?" They all looked at me and I raised my eyebrows, nodding some. "Cool. So. What are we going to do?" I looked at all of them as they stared at me.

"You shall not being doing anything." My Spock said, making me look at him with an odd look. He had his hands clasped behind his back and a Vulcan look on as he stared down at me. "You shall be with an officer at all times. You are now under restraint and will not work until this matter is solved." I opened my mouth, and then closed it glaring. "The hell I am! Do you have any idea how _boring_ it will be to be doing nothing?!" He raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing on his face. "This is to ensure your safety." I rolled my eyes. "I think I can handle myself Spock, thanks though for the consideration." He looked at my shoulder, then back to my eyes and I shook my head. "They snuck up on me. Doesn't count."

"Being First Officer, this is an order. And I will make sure in is ensured even if it means locking you in your room." I sighed and looked to the others for help. Kirk smiled, shaking his head. "No go. I'm with him. Though, if you find yourself so bored, you know were my quarters are." He wagged his eyebrows and both Spock and Pike glared at him. Pike, because he is basically my father and Spock… Eh. Dunno about that one.

"You even think about it, I shall remove this ship from your care." Pike threatened, making me laugh as Kirk, took a step away from Pike. "Fine. But I will not be on a leash to some officer all the time. You can count on that." With that, I walked off before Spock could retort.


	14. Babysitting

*Spock's POV*

I walked down the halls, hands behind my back as I searched for Commander Alex. Floor after floor, I soon began to grow tiresome of the inside of the turbo lift. At the 6th floor, I passed Commander Scott, who was mumbling angrily. I noticed he had clay splattered all over him, making me raise an eyebrow. "Mr. Scott, where is-" He held his hand up, walking past me. "You 'ave me babysit fer tha' gir' one more damned time, I'll kill 'er, I swear it." I looked back at him, an eyebrow raised to my hairline. "Fascinating." I muttered, seeing a piece of his pants ripped out, showing Scotland colored under garments. With a small smirk unnoticeable to anyone who didn't know him well, he made his way down the hallway, hearing loud voices as I went on.

"Very good Alk'or!" Her light voice carried through, and I stopped in front of a large open way, showing the Kids area. I looked down and found Sylar laying down in the doorway, only picking his head up to stare at me, then putting it back down on top of a piece of cloth….

Shaking my head I looked around and saw different specied kids working either together or separately on various clay projects. I spotted the Commander helping a very young Andorion with a clay formation that resembled a Kor'on. The young girls antennas wagged happily as she smiled and laughed, as she looked up at Alex, who smiled back gracefully.

Something inside of me tightened, looking at her playing lightly with the children. My side tightened (where the Vulcan heart is, for those that do not know), and the same feeling he got when he kissed his came rushing past his Vulcan barrier like, what a human would call, a ninja.

I inhaled, closing my eyes and blocking it as best as I could, only to have Sylar groans and huff, making me raise an eyebrow. He looked up at me with a odd look, then sighed, as well as a dog could, and stood up, putting his nose up. I put my hand to it, still slightly at awe at the intelligence of the dog.

_I am not a dog, thank you very much._

I raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating."

_You are not like the elder. Your much more stubborn of your feelings then he._

With that, Sylar went into the room and sat next to a young human boy, Being taller then the boy when sitting down. I was left standing, wondering 1. What the being was if not a dog, and 2. If he was an empath.

*Normal POV*

I stuck my tongue out, tilting my head as I tried to replicate the Eiffel tower. When done, I looked at it. "What do ya think?" I asked Alk'or. He stop and looked at it, tilting his own head. "Needs something…" He muttered, making me look at him and smile. "Your right. And I think I know juuuuuuuuuuust the thing…" I muttered, getting my phaser out. "That is most unwise." A monotone voice said from next to me. "Psh, what do you know?" I said, not looking at him and began the phaser beam to cut out a flame shape. He stifled a sigh, and I smiled, when done, crossing my arms. "See? All go-" The piece of table fell, catching the floor on fire. I looked at the wall with a blatant look, as the fire took itself out being it was a luonium floor. Alk'or was in fits of giggles that was adorable. "It would seem-"

"Shut it." I said, standing. "Take care of the group." I said, making the young Andorion nod. I looked to Spock for first time, and he lowered his head some, allowing me to lead the way out, which I did, him in tow. Once walking down the hallway, he walked next to me, a passive Vulcan face on. "Why are you with the children?" He asked as we walked into my quarters for his duty of looking after me. I sat down on my bed, laying down and looking at the ceiling. "If I am going to be treated as a child, I might as well hang out with some." I muttered, knowing he heard me perfectly.

"It is to ensure your safety." He replied coolly, sitting in my desk chair, back straight as stalk. "Why is it you purist on evading the faculty that watch over you?" I chuckled some, thinking about how Scotty almost went ape shit. "'Cause I do not like feeling useless. Makes me feel weak." I sat up and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "I am sure you can understand." He raised an eyebrow at that. "Indeed."

"So, how long is your shift?" I asked, knowing I couldn't get rid of him like I did with varies security officers, Sulu, McCoy, Uhura and Scotty. Damn Vulcan. "It would seem no one else but Kirk and myself is willing to accompany you." I laughed some. "Damn I'm good." He raised another eyebrow and I gave him an innocent smile. "So, why hasn't the good captain babysat me yet?" It was small, but I caught the possessive/guarding look in his eyes. "I do not trust him as I do the others." My eyebrows introduced themselves to my hair line, staying there for dinner. He stood and walked to the window, hands behind his back. " 'I can make her_ love_ being babysat'. Where is exact words." I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Just because he is the captain, doesn't make him any less my student." I sat up more and crossed my legs on the bed.

"Uhura has moved on you know." His body went ridged, and I tilted my head. "I do not know-" He said, but I cut him off. "I am not blind Spock. You forget I am half Vulcan as well." He turned his head to my in the slightest. "Unlike the others, I know what two fingers held to each other means. And the slight brushes and looks?" He turned his head back to the window. "I also know you broke it off wit her sometime ago." His back went straighter, if possible. "She wanted you to know, thought didn't know how to tell you, that she is over it." Like a switch was pulled, he visibly relaxed, exhaling. "I am glad." I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Since I know your not up for any sort of fun, sit and let's talk. I am bored once more." I said, making him turn to me with a raised eyebrow. I raised my own and he internally sighed, walking over and sitting at the end of the bed, 2 feet away from me. "What is it you wish to discuss." I tilted my head, then smiled. "What happened? When you guys left, what happened?" I said, and he tensed, eyes flashing something.

"Your fathers vessel intercepted ours as a decoy, as a small ship went passed us, clocked, and onto the planet." He paused a bit. "We were engaged into battle, them vastly out-gunning us," I nodded, knowing Arkitian's made them who they are by their immense engineering skills. Comes in handy, but not when they are the enemy. "We did not know of the other ship until my elder counter part sent us a transmission." His brows knitted together at this point. "He said he was able to get you away, but was stopped by Romulan's and Arkitian's. He was only able to see you get shot before he was overtaken by the enemy." His eyes immediately darted to my shoulder, which McCoy had healed that morning on his shift to take care of me.

"Kirk beamed down, my counter part and that damned dog of yours, beamed up after telling him where to go to find you. Once there, he was able to fend off the enemy that were bombarding the cave, with shots and time bombs…" He turned to look at me then, eyes filled with emotion. "I thought I lost you…" I swallowed some as he said this, staring at him intently as he at me. "When I saw Kirk beam up a bored…. You were barley alive." There was a long, intense pause as we stared at each other. As if suddenly, I understood what he was saying, yet wasn't. "Spock… What-" He looked away before I could continue, debating his self-control. "I have come to terms with you and your recklessness, but do not try and leave this ship again." As he looked back to me, our legs touched, and I caught a fleeting thought of his.

_Do not leave me…_

I scooted closer to him, and he too me, our sides now touching, looking intently at each other. As he leaned down, my heart skipped and my body became like fire. I leaned up, wrapping one arm around his neck, loving how strong it is. As our lips were mere centimeters apart, his con beeps, making both of us stop. "Bridge to Spock." Sulu said. Spock just stared at me, then stood, leaving me on the bed confused and a right bit embarrassed.

He hit the icon on his shirt, his side to me. "Spock here." He didn't glance at more nor even move for that matter, his body now made of ice as he did the classic Vulcan move and shut all emotions out when faced with something they can't handle. "We are approaching Arkitian, Kirk request you presences for departure." I shot up, glaring at Spock. It was only then that he turned his upper body to face me. "Acknowledged." Wit that, he shut the line down and faced me fully, hands behind his back.

The good words of McCoy came to my mind.

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind?!" He raised an eyebrow and I just glared. "Pike has ordered us to talk to the Arkitan council to see what we must to do conduct correct punishment. Also," He said holding his hand up to silence me as I opened my mouth. "We are here for a upgrade on our weapons and installations for new ones. We shall not fight them and lose again." He looked me up and down, a flicker of his emotion coming through. "Are you well enough to be on your own?" I rolled my eyes and barreled past him, bumping his shoulder doing so.

"The hell I am staying on this ship."


	15. Bond

I sighed, my head on my hand as I glared at the table. Spock and Kirk sat stock still on both sides of me, and the council of the large, built, blue people in front of us. Spikes as eyebrows, and spikes running down the sides of their noses and bright, green eyes. The only good thing I got from these damned species. "This does pose as a problem." Kit'al said, making me roll my eyes. "Yeah, so what are we going to do about it?" Kirk said, being all captain like. It was kinda weird. "Our? No. It is yours." Kirk became ridged at that, but hid it well. "He is not with our empire. The federation can handle this."

"That's incorrect." I muttered, making everyone in the room stare at me. I looked up at Kirk first, being he was the way I was facing, then turned to see Spock and his resonated Vulcan face, then to the council who glared at me. I sighed and sat back in my chair, slumping down and crossing my arms, staring at Kit'al. "The treaty all federation planets signed embarks that if any rebel of a species may not be part of that planet, but it is still their duty, with the help of the federation if needed, to capture said rebel." They all kept staring, that is until Kit'al's eyes flared. "What is your name?" He growled. Kirk and Spock exchanged a look, and I sighed, sitting up and resting my arms on the table. "This is Comman-"

"Kora'Lit." All eyes snapped to me once more, and I burned under their gaze. "I will not have this half-bred _filth_ on my planet!" Kit'al growled, standing. "I accepted the Human bred," His eyes flashed over to Spock, then back to me. "But not this." Kirk stood, I could feel his rage. "She is my Strategic Commander and assistant engineer. Law states that for matters like these, Strategic are mandatory. " Kirk sat down, eyes boring into the leaders. "And if you insult anyone of my crew members again, you will be forced to deal with this matter yourself, or be punished by death."

Kit'al glared at me, but slowly sat down. "Do you not know who this women is?" He pushed a button and a screen popped up form the table, him typing something. "It is her father we are after." Kirk said smoothly, not missing a beat. "Hn. It seems you still seem to 'cause trouble wherever you go." He muttered, only me and Spock hearing it with our acute hearing. "Fine. We shall upgrade and add weaponry to your ship. In return, your bring Kit'lit back here. Alive." I shot up, slamming my fists onto the table.

"_Alive?!_ You want this bastard _Alive?!_" They all stared at me once more, and I felt my Vulcan rage course through my veins, the Arkitian strong emotions just increasing it. I closed my eyes, red rage blinding my sight. My heart raced and I stumbled some, now resting on one of my arms.

A pair of strong arms grabbed one of my one, the other around my waist. My teeth ground together as kept in what little control I had. "Half-bred filth." I heard Kit'al mutter and if it wasn't for Spock holding me back, I would have jumped over the table and kill him. But, as it were, I thrashed about in Spock's grip, only to have him start to pull me out of the room.

Once the doors closed Spock let me go, and I flung myself to the wall, arms holding me there as I seethed, head hanging. "It would be wise if you found an outlet." I growled out some, breathing hard. "No shit Sherlock." I said, body shaking. "Now the hard part is trying to figure out how before I destroy every fucking council men that will walk through that door." I began pounding my fist into the wall. After the 6th time, a hand stopped mine and I shot my head up, glaring at Spock.

He stood straight and tall, looking down at me with fathomless eyes. He moved my hand some and looked at my fist. "You are bleeding." He looked to me again, and I froze, his cold gaze cooling the rage that plagued me. We stood like that, him just staring at me with cold, dead eyes, and me seething and in a rage that I couldn't even move. "I am sorry." He said, making me stare at him oddly, though it looked more like a sneer with my rage. With his free hand, he reached over and pinched my neck, making me pass out instantly.

I slowly sat up, holding my head as the chemicals and emotions were trying to return to normal. "I estimated it will take 46.7 minutes for you to return to normal." The blank drawl came, making me groan. "Fan-Fucking-Tastic." I muttered, pulling my legs over to the bed, shaking my head and staring at the black, marble floor. "Are you well enough to continue on with the conference?" I glared up at Spock, who then nodded. "Acknowledged." I rolled my eyes and leaned back, letting my head rest on the cool wall.

"May I ask a personal query?" I nodded, not moving from my position. "What is your past?" I laughed, at the point of hysterics. "I do not see the humor of the query…" I shook my head, sitting up and looking at him. "That is because there isn't any." He stared at me, that same look in his eyes he gets whenever he is trying to understand humans.

"Arkitian's are a lot like Vulcans when it comes to outside breeding. They believe they are the superior race. One should not mix with low life's. I am the first, and only, half-breed. " Spock raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything. "But, being Arkitian's do not have that Vulcan control test thing, nor do they base their thoughts on logic, it is by far worse." I looked down at that, brows together. "When my mother became mated to my father, and he to her, Neither planet would accept them. My father refused to be denied and defied the Council and stayed on this planet." I shook my head some.

"When they had me, that is when the Council decided to take action. They said if he did not kill me, they would kill my mom." I closed my eyes at that, but pressed on. "As the years went by, life in our house became strained. He kept cold to me, and soon began to turn on my mother. No one did anything as the kids began to taunt, beat, and diminish me. When I turned 6, that's when it got bad. I'd come home half dead. It would seem the Council gave permission to anyone to do as they wished upon me." I shook at the memories, the taunts, the beatings. "It would seem my dad lost control one day, and killed my mother. I came home form school, and found I was alone with my dead mother." My head began to get fuzzy but I continued, wanting someone to know.

"The council was furious, for I was still alive. Vulcan soon got involved and a war almost broke out, say if the council did not give me up to the Vulcan Council. They thought, with my extensive background, that they could use me. But I couldn't handle that test thing, and therefore they couldn't control me and my raging emotions." I chuckled some. "So, they threw me out and I was on my own." I looked up at him, and he just stared at me, taking it all in. "When…" He froze some, almost rethinking on the question. "When did you meet my mother?" I smiled warmly at the thoughts that ran through my head.

"A year after being on my own in the desert." I sat crossed legged on the bed, looking at him. "She heard about me, but your father refused to get caught in the delima that I caused. But, being your mother, she refused to just let me live on my own. She found me not far from where you guys lived and gave me food, water, knowledge." I looked down a bit, wishing she was alive. "She gave me company, love, care. She also taught me to control my emotions." I looked up at him suddenly. "She talked a lot about you. She loved you more then you could ever realize."

He stared at me, his eyes going Vulcan as so I couldn't read them. I frowned and stood, walking over to him and holding his head in my hands. "Do not do that." He stared at me blankly. "I know it may be a lot to ask for, but do not mask your eyes from me." He grabbed my wrists softly, pulling them away and looking down. "Only if you stop fighting whatever it is you feel." He stared up at me with blazing brown eyes now, making me stare at him. "I do not." He raised an eyebrow.

He released one of my arms, putting his hand at the back of my neck. My body froze and he _smirked_. He released me and sat back in the chair, letting go of my other hand. "Yes, you do." I stood there, frozen. Soon, my already fucked up emotions got to me and I got angry. I didn't like being proven wrong.

My eyes narrowed and he tilted his head some. I leaned forward, putting my hands on his arms, and kissed him lightly, just to prove_ him_ wrong. Unfortunately, he seemed to have set a trap for me. He leaned into the kiss, making my emotions buzz even more.

As our mouths began moving against one another, he tilted his head, seemingly able to move one of my hands from his and touched the small of my back, pushing me to him more. I stepped up, not liking how far away I still was, and then sat on his lap, legs on either side of his.

I smiled as his body went ridged, him inhaling deeply and kissing me harder. I put my hands at the back of his neck, one of them digging into his hair. Without much thought, I stuck my tongue in his mouth. Without skipping a beat, he began to play with my tongue, making me melt into him from the suddenness and absolute out of character of it all. With a quick power play, which he easily won, his own tongue darted into my mouth, exploring. As he tilted his head to the side even more to get better access, putting one hand on my cheek, I moaned out, feeling like putty in his hold.

After what seemed like, a very hot, both second and eternity, we broke the kiss, our faces still exceptionally close to one another's. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his forehead to mine, making me gasp a bit. This is most odd for him, though I'm not going to really call it…

"I must confess a thought I accumulated a long time ago." He said, nuzzling his forehead into mine some more. "Shoot." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck, inhaling his scent. "I believe, though am not certain, that our minds have been linked." My brows came together and I opened my eyes to see him staring at me intently. "Spock… You don't mean-" I started but he cut me off. "We are bounded." We stared at each other for God knows how long, not speaking. Then it really sunk in once I thought about Vulcan terms.

"Fuck."


	16. Adamantine

I sat, staring at a mediating Spock. Stock still, hands on knees, eyes closed, and on the floor. He either was in deep mediation or choose to ignore me staring at him. I spun around in the chair, unsure of what to do. I mean, sure, I like Spock. Maybe a bit more then friends. But bonded? Dear God… That's just a system overload. Sure, he said it was just a theory, but the man is a Vulcan! When was he every wrong? Well, he's closed minded, so he more tends to not acknowledge certain stuff until the logic is laid out in front of him. Yeah, that doesn't help me here. He's being more opened minded then I am.

When the door opened my thoughts halted and went an all new direction. I shot up from the stool, it spinning around from the force, whilst Spock's head shot to the door, not moving from his spot. Kirk stepped in, looking winded. "Well?" I asked, and he looked at me. "They want him alive." I showed my teeth, turning my hands into fists. "You couldn't do anything?" I growled and he shrugged. "I tried." He said, a bit defeated. "You could have tried harder!" He looked at me oddly and I shook my head, turning my back to him.

"She still had approximately 10.4 minutes left before she returns to normal." Spock chimed in, standing with Vulcan grace and clasping his hands behind his back. "Right. Well, work on that." He told me, and I waved a hand in the air. "I don't want anyone alone when on this planet." Kirk suddenly said and I wiped around to look at him. "Captain?" Spock asked, raising an eyebrow. Kirk looked behind him at the door.

"I don't know. I just have a rotten feeling about this place. The faster they get the weapons on the faster we can get out of here." He said, turning back to face us. "I am going to relay the message on the ship. We all have rooms down here as so the Arkitian's can work." He turned to me. "Except you. They seemed to have forgotten to give you a room." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure." I muttered. "She is allowed to stay here with me if that pleases you captain." Spock said, earning him a nod from Kirk. "It would either be Me or you. I am sure the people here have something to say when they see you. I want to make sure no one tries anything." With that, he left.

Spock turned to me and I to him. "You didn't have to do that." He raised an eyebrow. "It was logical." I rolled my eyes, brushing past him and standing next to the bed. He came up next to me, staring down at it. "What are we going to do about sleeping?" I asked, looking up at him. He stared down at me with that eyebrow raised and small smirk. "I believe we can be mature enough to sleep in the same bed. But after recent events, if you so choose, I shall sleep on the floor." I stared at me, the shook my head. "I can handle it if you can." He froze at that, looking at the same spot I was, even after I got in the bed and laid down facing the wall.

* * *

I woke from a dreamless sleep, nuzzling my head into my pillow and holding onto it tighter. It wasn't until the pillow held me tighter that I realized it wasn't a pillow… My eyes shot open and I froze, realizing the position Spock and I were in. My head was on his shoulder, my arm around his waist, and my body pressed against him. He had one arm holding me around the waist. Our hands were clasped, were I held him around the waist. As wrong as I knew it was, I couldn't help but notice how _good_ it felt to be in his hold. Biting my lip, and knowing I was going to regret it later, I closed my eyes and nuzzled even more into him, my head in the crook of his neck, seemingly unable to resist myself.

"It is called Adamantine." I froze, now noticing the buzz of his emotions from our hands that was almost silent whilst he was asleep. "Uh….. What?" I asked, absolutely mortified and embarrassed. He, on the other hand, was as calm and cool as ever. Even a bit cocky. "Adamantine. It's a chemical in the brain that occurs when one has chosen a mate." I focused on the buzz and saw he was so calm because he proved he was right. What a Vulcan idiot.

"What does that mean?" I whispered, not wanting to move my head from his neck. "Adding our heritage into the equation, it would seem our connection is stronger then that of a normal Vulcan's." He held my a bit tighter, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. "Our bodies our drawn to one another, even if our self consciences dose not wish of it."

I wrapped my leg around one of his, pressing myself onto his even more, and released my hand from his and began to trace the muscles under his black shirt. "What are we going to do." I asked against his skin, taking all of my will power and stopping myself from biting his neck. "I can not find any logical explanation nor outcome with any decision we choose." He then turned over, both of our legs entangled, foreheads together. "What are our decisions?"

"The most logical decision would be to accept it as it is. It is obviously not in our hands." I clenched my jaw at that. "The next Logical decision is for me to do as I had originally planned and get out of Starfleet, helping with New Vulcan." My body reacted harshly to that, and I pressed myself to him, my arms around his neck. When I opened my eyes I found him boring his eyes into mine, a look of relief in them. "The least logical, and highly inefficient, is for us to ignore it. Go on until we decide what we wish to do."

"I like that one." I whispered, moving my lips closer to his. "Then that is what we shall do." He whispered back, inching his lips closer to mine. "That isn't what you want?" I asked, our noses now touching. "It is most illogical." I smiled some as he tilted his head to the side. "And it would seem it is not what you want as well." Our lips were now barley touching. "Shut up Spock." With that, I kissed him. He only obliged, moving his mouth slowly against mine.


	17. Comedy and Expressions

I walked down the dirt street, the sun just barley coming up so there was a purple light, lighting my way. Even though I despised this place, I walked the streets with a sort of calm only day break can bring. Thinking was my goal, along with going to the _Enterprise_ and getting some of my stuff.

Spock.

Yup. Bloody Vulcan was on my mind. What a surprise right? Yeah. I'm sure.

The idea of being Bonded to him… It was odd. I never, ever, ever, _**ever**_ thought of being with _anyone_ in my life. My whole life has been to prove I am better then what my races has thought me to be. To show I can be important, despite what everyone thinks. I managed to do that, along with get a Vulcan Bonded to me. I mean, sure, He is strong, tall, damn good looking, caring when he wants to be, and pretty fucking smart. And yes, we seem to go together very well and balance each other out. But… Bonded?

"I thought Jim ordered to not be alone. Especially you." McCoy called, making me turn and smile some at him. "Yup." He gave a short snort and caught up to me, and we walked back together in a nice silence. "What are you doing out here alone?" I asked, making him scuff. "I'm a big boy. I can handle myself." I raised an eyebrow up at him. "Am I not a big girl?" He rolled his eyes. "After that little display they gave us, you are probably enemy number one here." I gave a blank look. "Fair enough." Silence once again.

"Where's the goblin?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Meditating." He scuffed and I looked at him. "Hey! I'm nothing but a quick learner. When Vulcan's meditate, there is a HUGE 'Do Not Disturb' sign on their heads." He laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, do tell the story." I shook my head. "Oh no! I can already feel the pain!" He laughed again.

"She wanted to know how deep of a trance I was in." The sudden emotionless voice came from behind us, and both McCoy and I stopped and turned to see a placid looking Spock. "Hey! I get enough grief from Pike!" He raised an eyebrow, a shadow of a smirk playing at his lips. "At the academy, 17 days after we had met, she decided to play, what you humans call, a prank." I groaned, slapping my hand to my forehead. "As I was meditating in my room, she came in and went to throw ice water over my head." McCoy laughed, slapping me on the shoulder. "You really don't know that much about Vulcan's for someone who lived on Vulcan and IS half Vulcan. "I sighed, shrugging. "I was doing an _experiment_ not playing a prank." They both looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Er, okay, so a it of both…" They kept looking at me. "Hey, meet me half way!" Spock just raised his eyebrow higher and McCoy shook his head. "So? What happened?"

"Before I could dup the bucket on him, he kicked my feet from under me and, whilst in mid-air mind you, opened handed my nose. I was in a coma for a week." McCoy doubled over in laughter, bending over and holding his stomach. "I don't think I have ever seen the good doctor laugh so much." Commented, now at my side. "Me neither…" I smirked some, looking up at Spock. "Oi! Wha's all tha racket!" Scotty called, running up to us. McCoy merely pointed at me and I just gave Scotty a shrug. "I think this planets higher oxygen level has gotten to him." Spock said, making both me and Scotty stare at him. "Dear God. Did you just make a joke?" He raised an eyebrow and looked down at me. "I have just made a statement."

I rolled my eyes at him and saw Kirk and Uhura where now coming up, Bones just now wiping the tears form his eyes and breathing out to steady his self. "I have to hand it to you Goblin. I never though anyone but Pike could shut this kid up." He said, slapping my shoulder again. I glared at him. "I am _not_ a kid thank you very much! I was your fucking _professor_ for God's sake!" He rolled his eyes. "I'm older then you by a couple of years." I blinked, remembering he had a wife and kid. "Hm. Point proven." He rolled his eyes.

"Glad to see everyone survived the night. I'm guessing we are all on our way to get our stuff for the stay?" Kirk said, joining the group which was now a circle in the middle of the dirt road. "Correct Captain." Spock said, Clasping his hands behind his back, and very nonchalantly, widened his stance a bit so his arm was against mine in the slightest. It was odd. The moment I had the least bit of contact with him, all the tension I didn't even freaking know I had just rolled out of my body and I was completely at ease.

I swallowed, shaking my head and looking back to Kirk, only to smile far to slyly. "Why, Jim, there seems to be something on your hand!" _everyone_ looked, making me laugh when Nyota groaned silently. "Dear God. You've got to be kidding me Jim!" Bones said, staring at Jim's and Nyota's clasped hands, trying ever so slightly to hide between their close bodies. "Oi! Nice goin' Cap!" Scotty said and I just laughed as they both glared at me. "Come on! Half Vulcan remember? Details are my specialty." I wagged my brows at them, only to make Kirk smile. "I knew you would be an excuse for us not to hide anymore." Nyota hit him and he just laughed, kissing her cheek. "No need to get feisty babe." She glared at him and I shook my head.

As they all headed to the ship, Spock stood still not moving. So, I didn't as well. As they walked down the road and turned a corner, Spock faced me, and I to him. "what's wrong?" I asked, seeing his brows together looking at me intently. "It would seem this chemical reaction is far stronger then we both anticipated." He said, making me take a slight step back. "How so?" He raised an eyebrow and reached his hand out, running it down the length of my arm. I shuddered and felt the absolute _need_ to be close to him. I pushed it as far back as I could, my body almost physically trembling.

He put his arm back to the side, and I groaned inwardly. "It would seem ignoring it will not be as easy as you anticipated." I looked up at him, noting how tall he truly was to me. A good head. "Me?" He nodded once. "I figured it would be rather hard with our combined heritages." I looked down, feeling hot under his gaze. "It is rather illogical to keep dismissing what we can not control." He took a step closer, holding my chin and lifting my head so I would look at him. "But whatever this is, it would seem it is highly illogical in itself, making my reasoning impaired." His became soft, and I could almost melt into him. "If you wish to continue this sheared of ignorance, I shall comply." He let my chin go and stepped back, making my heart lurch and something in my brain scream.

Out of some damned instinct I could fucking control, I shot forward, burying my head into his chest and grabbing a fist full of his shirt in both hands. I inhaled his scent, my forehead on his hard chest as I had my eyes closed tightly, not letting go. He wrapped his arms around me, relaxing into me. "You confuse me more then you'll ever know." He murmured, kissing the top of my head. Once the adrenalin that randomly came, had left, I released his shirt, moving my hands up his chest and around his neck, looking up at him finally. "I… I just don't know how to deal with this one." I said, feeling useless. His brows instantly came together and he held my tighter to him. "That is more than logical. Do not feel weak." I looked down, putting my head on his chest, sighing sadly. "We shall see how it progresses and do what we can. Do not fret. I can not stand it." He said, making me look up at him.

"Your acting weird." he raised an eyebrow. "How so?" I rolled my eyes. "Well, for one, you are showing PDA." His brows came together in that all to familiar look. " Means public display of affections." He nodded once, not saying anything. "And two, you are showing emotion. A lot of it. Being impulsive, speaking your mind." He just looked at me with that stupid, sexy one eye brow raised look, making me want to shave it off… Heeeyyy. Not a bad id- "Do not think about it." My eyes went wide and he just flickered a smirk before returning to his Vulcan gaze. "You had asked me to not hide from you. What I feel. And I asked the same of you. It is only logical that, being you complied, I comply as well."

Wonder what else he would do if I asked…

"Nothing eccentric or idiotic, I can assure you." I just stared at him, dumbstruck. "Can you read my mind now? With this connection, bounded…. Thing?" He shook his head. "I have simply known you long enough to figure out how your thought pattern works. Besides. You are overly predictable." I looked up in thought, then back to him. "Good point."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for all the fluffyness, don't worry. It shall pick up very soon. Stick with me!


	18. Earthquake

I groaned some as someone tried to wake me. I was, unfortunately, happily tangled in Spock's arms and legs. He held me from the back, his arms wrapped around me, our hands entwined, whilst our legs were tangled together, bringing us as close as possible with clothes on. He was so warm, and I felt so protected, I never want to leave. Damn Vulcan.

I felt something at my neck and I finally decided to let the world come to me. "The Captain has said we shall be leaving today." Spock whispered against my neck, making me close my eyes again and snuggle back some into his hold.

"So?" He held me tighter, making me smile.

"We must prepare for our leave." He said, but neither he nor I made a move. I sighed and let go of his hands, turning around in his grip. He held me around the waist as I put my hands on his chest, watching as he closed his eyes for a moment, _relishing_ at my touch.

I licked my lips and looked up at him. "Spock." He looked at me, every ounce of his being focused on me. "What are we going to do?" He raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. "What I mean is," I said, setting a stern look on him. "what do you _really_ think about our… Predicament?" He got an amused smirk, but it was gone in a flash. His face became Vulcan as logic swam through his veins. His eyes became stone, yet they were as soft as a feather. His grip tightened, yet kept me at length. God, this man drove me up the fucking wall.

"It is illogical to deny we have formed a bond. The Vulcan way is to-" He stopped, looking away. I felt a tinge of regret and guilt, making me wonder what could make THE Spock feel like that. I run my hands up his chest and around his neck, putting my forehead to his. "It is normally a bond that is made once mind melded with your soon to be." He said, making me open my eyes and look at him. "It is not normally this strong, but as I have said before, with my human half and your uncontrolled Vulcan half, it is not that surprising that it is strong." I nestled closer to him, still feeling the throbbing of guilt.

"Spock." He sighed. "My… Intended," He looked at me, as if I was offended, but I just stared calmly at him. "she died when the planet collapsed." I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. "Considering you are a ambassadors son, she must be of high rank. Shouldn't she have been a priority to get off the planet?" He kept that Vulcan face of stone on, making me want to kick him where it hurts.

"A bond may be made, but the couple might not be strong, such was with me and T'Pring. She died trying to get to Stonn, A Vulcan male she actually wanted to be with." His façade broke and he closed his eyes, exhaling and relaxing, as if telling a large secret. "I'm so sorry." He smirked his small smirk, and it stayed, making me smile. "I am not." He leaned his head to the side and kissed me tenderly. It quickly deepened and he turned me over, making me groan a bit as he straddled my hips, Our mouths moving in synch.

As I ran my hands down his front, under his shirt and then back up, his communicator went off. "Spock! Get the lazy ass professor up! We have work to do." I growled into the kiss and Spock smirked. As he went to reach over to get it off the dresser, I beat him to it, making him raise an eyebrow at me. "If I remember correctly, you were the one that fell asleep everyday in class _cadet_." I smiled, leaning up and kissing Spock's throat, feeling a suppressed growl erupt in his chest. I wagged my eyebrows and he leaned down and kissed me hard, leaning me back down onto the bed, still straddling my hips.

"Not my fault your class sucked." he muttered back into the communicator, making me roll my eyes. "Not my fault you were always up late 'Studying'." I said, and there was a long pause on his end. "Anyway," he muttered once more, knowing I won. "we'll be leaving in 20 minutes." He clicked off, making me giggle some. I looked back up at Spock, he continued to straddle my hips, but was now fully upright. I slapped his chest. "Come on, let's get going before he blows something up." He raised an eyebrow and I winked. "You know he is absolutely useless without us." He smirked. "You are most correct."

I walked down the streets, duffle bag slung over my shoulder. Spock insisted I wait for him, but eh, I'm pretty chill on my own thank you very much. "Well, well, well." I sighed, stopping, rolling my eyes. "If it isn't the shitless wonder, crawling around alone." I dropped my bag and turned around, glaring at the Arkitian. Males were naturally much larger then females of this species, a good 3 feet bigger. The blue beast stood a good 8 feet tall, and was large with muscle genetics gave males of this race. "What do you want?" He grinned a fox of a grin, crossing his large, blue arms.

"Don't remember me, do you?" I raised an eyebrow, scanning him over. Once I saw the bottom of a tattoo hiding under his left sleeve, I groaned. "Kit'Lore. Always a pleasure." My glare was hard as my voice sliced like knives. He smirked and in a blink of an eye I was pinned against the wall, his arm against my throat, his other holding him up, his hand by my head. I swallowed, just barley able to breath against his arm.

"You should be dead." He growled, green eyes on fire and muscles bulging with anticipation. I sneered at him showing my teeth. "Just like old times." I growled, making him laugh, moving his hand that was on the wall and making his hand into a fist, his arm revved back. "Yeah, just like old times!" His arm came at me with the power and speed of a shot gun. His powerful punch hit my jaw and I was sent flying into the dirt road. I landed, rolling some, face first into the dirt. Dirt stuck to my lip as blood accumulated there, and I spit out a good bit of blood. I rolled onto my back and sat up on my elbows, moving my jaw around until I heard a _click_, meaning it went back into place.

He was above me in an instant, reminding me how he was one of the few who attained the ability of spark speed. He raised his fist again, about to pound it into my skull. As it came down, I closed my eyes, bracing for the impact, though it never came. I looked up only to see Spock behind me, holding Kit' Lore's arm. They stood a mere foot a part, both straining to win each battle. Spock finally set on a glare, teeth showing, and threw Kit' Lore back. I blinked, looking back and up at Spock. He stood, an absolute predator. He had his arms out to the side, muscles showing under his Starfleet uniform, hands clenched into fists. His neck was long and strong, teeth showing and eyes strong, tempting anyone to make a move.

Kit'Lore growled, glaring at me, then to Spock. "Looks like you got a guard dog." Spock didn't make a sound, but grabbed me gently under my arm, getting me to my feet and putting me behind him. "Under federation law, it is punishable by death to attack a officer." I looked up at Spock, in absolute awe at how powerful he was at the current time. "Do you wish to continue your attempt?" Spock put one foot out, getting into a bit of a fighting stance.

Kit'Lore took the situation in and scuffed. "No need to dirty my hands with filthy half breeds." With that, he walked away. Spock stood until Kit'Lore was out of site, and only then did he exhale, standing up straight and turning to look at me. "I told you to wait." I rolled my eyes. "I am no child. I can-"

"He could have killed you!" He interrupted me, anger showing on his Vulcan face. He sighed and enveloped me into a hug. "I am sorry… This bond affects me in ways I am not use to handling." I hugged him back as he dug his head in the crook of my neck. "The moment he touched you… My body burned." He sighed some. "I can not lose you." I pulled back and put his face in my hands. "I'm not going anywhere. Nothing in this world can handle what I can dish out."

"Captain, the target is on course and we are in pursuit." Spock said as a I walked onto the bridge. "Good. Sulu! Keep on their asses!" Kirk said, smirking. "Yes, sir!" I bit the inside of my cheek. Spock was behind me instantly, making me calm down some. He ran his hand down my spine once, making me shiver a bit. "Engines in check and running at maximum." I managed ot get out, making Kirk look at me and Spock oddly. "Glad to hear it." With that he turned back to the screen and I looked back at Spock. He smirked and left to go back to his station, making me roll my eyes.

Time went on, and we were on my fathers tail for a good hour before they suddenly fell out of warp. Before anyone could say or do anything, the lights began to flicker as the ship began to lose power. "Scotty! The the fuc-"

"I dunno cap't! The engines just suddenly cu' off!" Scotty yelled back, and I jumped over the railing, pushing Chekov out of his chair and taking his place. I began hacking through the system, but a blocker came up, the ship fell out of warp and went idle, almost no power in it. "Fuck!" I growled, jumping out of the chair and going over to Spock's station, pushing him aside and looking at all the figures, typing vigorously. A loud beeping went off and I was sent backwards, only to have Spock catch me from behind. I shook my hands, the stinging from the shock that was sent from the computer to me.

"What's going on?" Kirk asked, and I shook of Spock, shaking me head. "All power has been drained. The Arkitians seemed to have given our access codes to my father. He has us on lock down, only giving us enough power to-"

"Sir, we are being hailed." Uhura cut in, making me sigh. "do that." I finished, my whole body trembling with rage and fear. Spock was at my side in an instant, his side pressed to mine, his body tense as well. Kirk looked at me intently, and I only nodded, then looked down, inhaling deeply. "Bring up on screen."


	19. Capture

I coughed up some blood, spitting it out as my head lulled to the side, to weak to keep it up. "This is just pathetic." Kit'Lit said, but I had nothing in me to retort back. He knelt down and grabbed my face in his large hand, making me look at him. "Where's your fight? The fire that made you so special as a child?" He shoved my face away and I let it rest of my shoulder. "It would seem the federation has weakened you." I closed my eyes, unable to stay awake much longer. "Such a shame. You would have been such great use to us. Now we have to go with the Romulan's plan." He left me half dead, arms bolted together and held up, chained to the wall. I exhaled and passed out.

"_You have 20 minutes before we blow your ship up." Kit' lit said, making everyone freeze. "Choose now women. Your life, or theirs." I saw his eyes flicker to Spock and then the picture was gone, us looking at the predator of a ship. I stumbled onto my hands and knees. Spock was at my side in an instant, helping me up. I looked at Kirk who got wide eyes._

"_No, Alex you can't-"_

"_Listen. I was trained to be a Captain since starting at Starfleet. You know as well as I that this is the best negation you will get." I said, closing my eyes. "Just promise me something." I said, looking at Kirk. "Make sure you pull of your out of the ass plans before it's too late. He smiled weakly and I left the bridge without saying goodbye to any of them. As I turned around and the doors closed, I meet eyes with Spock. His eyes showed compassion, anger, and pain. He was losing control, and it hurt to walk away at a time like this. I looked down just before the doors closed. I was silent as I made my way to the transporter room, Scotty giving me an odd look of protests as I told him to beam me over._

"_But Lass-"_

"_Energize!" I said through clenched teeth and eyes squeezed shut. I felt myself be lifted and planted again onto a harsher atmosphere. I was immediately taken and put into handcuffs, being shoved and pushed in the direction of the prisoner cells. They hooked my up to the wall and left, leaving me and my father alone. He stared at me in anger, and was fast to beat the shit out of me. Yelling over and over again with each kick and punch _

"_**It's all your fault**__!"_

*Spock's POV*

"We have no jurisdiction."  
"They attacked a federation ship and kidnapped a superior officer. We have _every_ jurisdiction."  
"We have been ordered to bring them back alive."  
"Why are you trying to keep them alive?"  
"It is an order.""She is you're friend!" I stopped at that, seeing his anger and rage. "I know it may not mean much to you," He growled in a low whisper, the words 'causing me pain. "But unlike you, the rest of us feel, and we want blood." He turned and stalked to a window, glaring out at it. "She gave herself up to her worst fear protect us." He turned to look at me over his shoulder. "The least we can do is find a loop hole." I looked down at that, the control I was holding onto for a life line slipping away. Hurt, anger, and agitation seeped into my veins.  
"If attacked, the terms of agreement are over and we must retaliate to preserve our lives." I said, looking back up at Jim. He smiled.  
"That's more like it." I swallowed, fighting back the urge to cry out in rage and pain.  
"How do you intend to do this sir? It would appear they got what they wanted and are going to leave us alone." He laughed and walked up to me, slapping my arm.  
"We push their hand, Spock."


	20. Rescue

"Remember me?" I smirked, looking up at Nero. "How could I ever forget? Though, you've looked better." He backhanded me, making me laugh as I faced him again. "Sensitive?" He flared his nose and I just kept smiling. He had a large 'X' scar on his face, perfectly fitting. The middle of the 'X' was right were his nose met his forehead, the top half went on opposite sides of his bald head, the left half of his skull burned. The bottom half of the 'X', each end, ended at the middle of his cheeks.

"That's the fire Lore has been barging about. Good. Nero smiled and stood up straight. "Since my last plan didn't work, you're my plan B." I raised an eyebrow, watching as he began to pace. "Not only is Spock attracted to you, but so is the whole crew." My brows came together as he spun and looked at me with a smirk. "They'll come running head first to get you, and when they do," His smiled grew as my eyes went wide. "They'll die." I muttered, knowing this ship could easily beat the Enterprise without a second thought.

"So, you can either help us, or just be bait." I glared at spat at his feet. "Fine. When Spock comes and get's you, tell him I said hi." He said with a smirk, walking out and leaving me in the dark. I put my head down, sighing. "Great. Now Kirk and Spock are going to run in here head first and get their asses killed." I rolled my eyes. "They know they can't do shit without me."

*Spock's POV*

"HA! Told ya putting the beacons on the uniforms was a good idea." Kirk said, smiling up at me as I stared down at the screen. "It would seem so." He sighed making me look over to him. "Why is it that even when you agree with me, you sound like your talking down to me?" I raised an eyebrow and looked back down at the screen.

Two ships, ours and theirs, were on it. Many green, flashing circles were on ours. Approximately 754. On their ship, I believe they called it the _Rectifier_, there was one green becan flashing on the lowest level of the large, more high tech, ship. "Looks to be a prison holding area." Mr. Scott said, popping his head in between me and Kirk, looking down at the screen as well.

"You think you can beam Mr. Spock down there?" I turned and faced both of them, hands clasped behind my back. "Not down there, no." My eye twitched as my heart raced in anger. "There are to many levels, ya could get stuck." I beat down any emotions, but get a tight hold of my bond to Alex, letting the thumbing of it sooth my anxiety. "I can prolly get you to the cargo area," He pointed to a large room 5 floors above where Alex was, on the complete opposite side of the ship. "but tha's about as close as I can."

Kirk and I exchange a knowing look, Kirk smirking. Last time we were suppose to end up in cargo, we landed on the bridge. "Oi! This is an X-class Arkitian star ship! I know wha' I'm talkin 'bout!" I raised and eyebrow and nodded. "That is acceptable, Mr. Scott." Kirk and I moved to the teleporter as Mr. Scott started to punch in the coordinates. I stepped onto the beaming port, putting on my gun belt. "Spock, you sure you don't need me?" I looked down at him, nodding once.

"I am quite capable of this. Besides, it is more efficient that you remain here for your illogical escape plan." He smirked. "Come on Spock. You know as well as I it is the best chance of getting out of here." I raised an eyebrow. "If you insist, sir." He suddenly became solemn. "Bring her back, Spock." I stared at him for a bit, nodding once. "I intend to die if I do not succeed." He looked up at me, shaking his head. "Sulu owes me 50 bucks." My brows came together. "Sir?"

"Energize!" Kirk said before I could question him.

I got my phaser out, looking around expecting to see many enemies. I laxed some when I saw I actually was in a cargo bay, standing up straight and walking along the wall. "Spock to _Enterprise._" I said, tapping the Federation symbol on my shirt. "_Enterprise. How ya doing Spock?"_ Kirk asked. "Landed as expected, Captain. Anticipated rescue time, approximately 23 minutes. Spock out." I tapped the logo again and opened the door, proceeding with caution.

*Kirk's POV*

"Steady as she goes Sulu." I said, letting us just drift, knowing they would be coming out of warp when they saw us on their scanners. "Captain, ship approaching at warp 6." I nodded, heart racing. "Turn off everything except life support." They all turned to look at me and I nodded once more, watching as Sulu doing as I asked. The ship fell silent as all lights went out and waited.

The Arkitian ship appeared in front of us, making me go tense. "Sir, they are locking onto us." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "They are going to scan us first. At the first sign of lock on, bring the ship back and go to warp 2." There was a tense moment, but soon turned into panic as Sulu called out, "Energy forming in the lasers!"

"Go! Go! Go!" I yelled as the ship turned back on and we went into warp, hitting their ship as we went. "Nice touch Sulu." He looked back at me horrified, making me chuckle. "Mind telling us the plan, _Captain_?" Uhura asked, making me turn in my chair to look at her.

"It's simple dear Watson!" She rolled her eyes and I stood, walking around to make sure everyone heard me. "Since wee aren't allowed to get Alex back and kill the bastards, we are pushing their luck." Nyota looked at me as if I had 15 heads. I sat on the railing next to her, smirking. "We are going to federation outpost 13. There they will see us being chased and being shot at." Her brows came together. "Your setting them up? What about Spock and Alex? Didn't he just go to the ship and get her?" I chuckled.

"I _might_ have reported that both Spock and Alex were taken hostage. So, if it would so happen they both took a shuttle from the ship and may accidentally land safely on a federation planet as they wait us to get them, all is good on our deal." She shook her head, going back to her post, as I went back to my chair. "Sulu, where are they?" He did something on his dash bored. "Right behind us sir." I smiled. "Take it down to warp 1 and make for outpost 13." He nodded, hesitant at the reduction of speed.

"Why are we going so slow, sir?" Sulu asked, turning to look at me. "They need to think we don't have much power. They'll be to enthused with destroying us, they won't see the 3 federation ships that I called to came for a meeting." He smiled, and the tension lifted, making me smile. "Uh- sir! It vould seem a shuttwel left ze ship!" Chekov said, making me smirk. "Damn. Vulcan is more efficient then I thought." I looked down at my watch to see it had been 23 minutes since I last talked to Spock. "Bloody idiot got it down to the minute. How does he do that?" I asked no one, shaking my head wit ha smile. "Oh yeah, Sulu. Cough up the money!"


	21. New

I coughed some as I opened my eyes. Tree's and a blue sky greeted me, along with grass/dirt under me and the sound of birds and bugs all around. I turned over, grunting, feeling the pains and aches the torture gave me. I had my arms holding me up, a foot from the ground, relishing the fresh air and freedom. Then I shot my head up, on alert.

"Spock!" I called out, remembering him saving me…. Again. I got up, hissing as I felt a gash on my shoulder become bigger, letting more green blood out. I rolled my eyes and spun around, exhaling when I found him, propped against a tree, head lolled to the side of his shoulder. He had a green bruise on his head, making me sigh some. I ripped my pants at the bottom, tying it awkwardly to my shoulder, walking over to him and sitting down, just looking at him. His head was on the other shoulder, so I could see his long neck and muscles working. His uniform was ripped in some places, showing muscle and blood. His chest moved at a nice pace, fast for humans, but normal for Vulcan's. I reached over and grabbed his ear gently, examining it.

"I find this highly irritating." He mumbled, making me smile brightly.

"Aww, you remember!" I said as he picked his head up, sitting up properly and looking down at me with a small smile.

"It is hard to forget that day. I swam 201.65 feet into the cold lake to get the book. I must say, the library was most unhappy at the state of it." I shrugged, leaning against a tree next to him, our arms touching.

"Taught you a lesson though. That's what counts." He smiled once more, making my body go warm. He just moved his arm over, grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers, pressing our palms together.

"Ashau Th' du." He said in Vulcan, making me look up at him with wide eyes. He leaned his head down, but a crash made us both look. "Come on, let's find shelter." We got up and he held onto my hand as he lead the way into a forest.

"Why are we here?"

"We made it to this planet, and now must wait for Kirk to get the federation and rescue us." I sighed.

"That means we're going to be here for awhile." He smirked some, but continued forward.

"There, we shall take shelter in that cave." He said, and we did a quick jog to it, him staying by the entrance and looking out as I kept walking further in, bored. As I was about to say something, I fell through some trap hole, landing on my feet, but when I heard a crack, I fell right over, closing my eyes tightly. "Alex!" Spock yelled, running over, stopping at the hole. I opened my eyes to see I had to be a good 18 feet down. "Alex, are you hurt?" He asked, voice strained as emotions swam through him.

"I- I think my leg is broken." I hissed out, and he straightened up. "Spock don-" He jumped down, landing on his feet, not even making a sound. He stood back at his full, walking over to me. "I hate Vulcans." He merely smirked, crouching down in front of me and holding onto my leg very gently.

"You were correct on you assumption. Your leg is, indeed, broken." I rolled my eyes as he set it down, making me wince. There was some footfalls above us and we tensed, not making a sound as we stared at each other. With a quick analyses, Spock swooped his arms under me and stood, carrying me bridal style. "Spo-" He did a quick 'Shh', putting his back to the wall, looking up. We heard Romulan and Arkitian shouts, then a laser blast shot a hole opposite of us. Spock did a double cheek and did a mad dash into the hole, stopping in the cold and dark. "Spock.. This hole is… A tunnel." I said as I looked down to see a small faint light.

"Something dose not feel right." He murmured as he walked down the tunnel. At the end, we reached a round room, a bright light showing nothing but walls of dirt. He set me down by the wall, standing and walking around, feeling for another opening. As he was on the opposite side of the opening we came through, there was a loud rumble. I was able to roll away before the odd avalanche of rocks crashed onto me. I looked in time to see the last couple of rocks close up the opening, leaving Spock and I trapped. I sat up, leaning against the dirt wall, laughing some as Spock walked over. "I do not see what is humorous in such events." I sighed some as he sat next to me.

"It's just this is always my luck. I'm just sorry you have to suffer such bullshit with me." He grabbed my chin gently, making me look into his brown depths.

"I suffered when you were captured. I suffer when you are away form me. I suffer when you deny what you feel. I am incapable of suffer when you are by my side." I looked down and he let me go, my heart throbbing.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not.. Good with the whole attachment thing." I looked back up at him to see him analyzing me. "I've… never had someone love me and I them." His eyes got a light in them and I couldn't help but smile. I reached my arm around and put it around his neck, bringing him down to my level, our foreheads touching. "I.. I love you too, Spock." I felt his body tense and his breath intake. Before anything else could occur, he was taken from me, leaving me alone in the dirt room, confused and panicked. As I tried to get up, my leg refused to stand and pain racked through me, so I had to slump back against the wall, looking around. "SPOCK!" But there was nothing to call back. Hours passed as my brain became strained and my heart grew weak from the pumping erratically. My vision became blurred as my body grew weak. The last thing I saw as I fell to the ground was something red.

I groaned as I woke up, feeling groggy. "There she is. Come on now." I heard Kirk say as I was helped to sit up. I held onto my head as I blinked, looking around.

"Where.. Spock! Where-"

"I am content Commander." I shot my head over to find Spock holding a cold compressant to the left side of his forehead. I sighed, then looked at Kirk. "What… What the hell happened? Did you get us out of the dirt room?" Kirk looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Uhh, you hit your head kinda hard, you should lie down." I blinked some, looking at Spock, who looked back at me with the same confusion in his eyes.

"Didn't… Didn't you find us underground?" he shook his head. "The giant 10 foot hole?" another shake. My brows came together as I looked down. I moved my once broken leg to find was fine. "What the fuck is going on.." Spock stood and walked over, crouching down next to me.

"Have you come to the same conclusion as I?" I stared at him.

"Was it a joined dream? Our bond?" He looked at Kirk, then back to me. I do not believe so. Did you see the red hair when you were pulled away?" I stared at him.

"Me? _You're_ the one that got pulled into the wall and left me alone for hours!" his how pointed brows came together.

"In my version, you were the one taken from me. I was…" His eyes darted to Kirk, then to me and I only smiled. "Concerned of your whereabouts. But the red head. Before I pass out, I saw someone with a red head." I thought back to the odd dream.

"Yeah. Yeah I saw something re-"

"Got 'er over 'er capt'n!" Scotty said, making Spock stand at full in front of me and Kirk look over bored.

"I knew the computers weren't messing up. Alright Scotty! Keep it steady!" As Kirk stood I went too, but Spock was there at my side, helping me. As Kirk walked over to the group beyond a small hill, Spock twined our hands, hugging me with his free arm.

"Alex…" He kissed my forehead, making me shiver. A very odd and not used Vulcan 'romance' technique. It was weird, 'cause it meant he really enjoys my mind/my way of thinking. A very Vulcan trait. "I am most pleased that you are not harmed." I used my own free hand to put it at the back of his neck, bringing his lips to my own. I pressed my body into his, our mouths moving in sync. As we got further into the kiss, I rubbed my thumb nails around the inside of his palm, making him shiver and push against me harder. I smirked into the kiss, knowing how sensitive his hands are.

"Spock! Alex! Come on!" Kirk called, making Spock growl. With my hand on his bare neck, our empathy was even stronger. Anger flared as he became protective. My heart swelled as I felt love pool into my veins, his hold on my hand and waist tightened. I broke the kiss, nuzzling my forehead to his, inhaling his unique scent.

"Let's go… We can continue this later." he leaned down, tilting his head as he gave me a slow kiss.

"Yes. I will make sure of it." I smiled at his sudden courage and out forwardness. As he let go of my waist and started walking off, his hand never left mine.

"uhh, Spock?" I said as he began pulling me. He didn't look as he continued holding my hand and walking up the small hill.

"If I am correct, you promised." I opened my mouth and shut it, swallowing. He barley looked back at me, a small smirk on his beautiful face. I sighed some, walking next to him as he squeezed my hand some for reassurance. As we reached the top, we saw the enterprise, people stand and talking. We walked over to the side to find Kirk, Sulu, McCoy, and Scotty standing around some kid with red hair. As we came up, McCoy was the first to look up, but froze.

"Dear God." he took a swig of whatever he had in his jug, whilst everyone looked over at us, then down.

"Yes! Pay up now!" Kirk said holding his hand out to Sulu. He sighed, pulling out his wallet as Scotty just shook his head.

"Why dose he ge' all the good lookin' ones, eh?" He grumbled as Kirk smiled brightly.

"Green blooded hob goblins'." McCoy muttered, only me and Spock hearing it.

"Who is this?" Spock said, cutting to the chase as he pulled me closer to him. We all looked down at the red haired girl, shining green eyes, pouting.

"This is Alex. And I believe she is the cause of your dreams." Kirk said, and I tilted my head. "Go ahead." Kirk nudged the girl with his knees. With a sigh she looked up at us.

"I'm sorry. You guys had such powerful brainwaves, I couldn't help but play." I smirked some, letting go of Spock's hand, making him tense up as I crouched down in front of the girl. I could feel him moved slighting, standing behind me protectively.

"Hello Alex. My name is Alex as well." She smiled some.

"I needed to show you that you can't hide." My brows came together. "You and the half Vulcan. Your bond is strong enough to where I can sense it. I needed to show you that you don't need to hide." She leaned up some. "He loves you and is cute. A keeper for sure." I laughed as I could feel through our bond Spock's amusement. I stood and looked at Kirk.

"Don't worry, I already called Starfleet and they said yes." I smirked and the girl stood. "Let's find you a room." Kirk said as they walked away. Scotty just shrugged and walked away with McCoy looked at us, took another large glug and muttering, walking away. Spock held me from behind, nuzzling his head into my neck. I shivered as his breath fanned out over my sensitive skin.

"Spock…" I whispered, making hi hold me to him tighter.

"Stay with me tonight." He whispered, making me inhaled as I put my head back, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"Only since you asked so nicely."


	22. Never Ending Pain

So, I re-read this story the other day and decided to continue it 'cause it's actually quite good and deserved better then that crap ending I put. I hop you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Sylar!" I smiled brightly as I entered the cafeteria, Sylar running up and jumping on me, making me fall down with laughter. "I know, I know you missed me. Now get off you lug nut." I said pushing him off and standing. I looked around, making sure Bones, Jim or Spock weren't around. It was hard enough trying to get out of sickbay unnoticed. I'd rather not go back. I shifted my arm in the sling, wincing a bit. McCoy was able to get rid of my throbbing headache and small cuts, but I still had a large gash on my shoulder from where Nero dug a knife into it and as slowly as he could moved the 3 inch blade. Along with some normal gashes, sprained wrist and a gash on my thigh, I was absolutely fine.

I walked over to counter and started to push the materlazer for a PB&J with a coke. I limped over to a table and began to eat, relishing in the taste of real food after 2 days of being on that ship without food, and another day here eating some hydro bullshit McCoy fed me. "I thought I told you to stay in the sickbay hobgoblin!" I froze, sandwich to my mouth. I looked up slowly, only to sigh and put the sandwich down.

"You scared the shit out of me Jim!" I shook my head as he laughed, sitting across from me and stealing half of my sandwich.

"So, why aren't you in the sick bay?" he asked as I went to take a sip of my soda, but he took it before I could, drinking from it.

"Ugh, because it's boring and the food is crap. And listening to sick people is annoying." I said, snatching my drink back as he smirked. "How's Spock doing?" I asked, only to have him raise an eyebrow, making me roll my eyes.

"Just a few stitches to his head. He's been talking with the other Spock about new Vulcan." I nodded, thinking that was why he hasn't been to see me. "How about you?" he asked, giving me a once over.

"Oh, well besides being in a shit ton of pain, nightmares about being trapped on that hell hole of a ship and a nasty feeling something bad will happen, I'm as dandy as a dandelion." I said easily, but when I didn't hear him say anything I looked up and my face fell. "Jim." He was looking away, and I set my sandwich down. "Jim, what's going on?" He sighed and looked at me, sending shivers down my spine.

"It's your father." I shot up at that, the chair falling backwards as I began to pace. "He was somehow able to escape in a pod before the federation infiltrated his ship. We also found Nero and his men were dead, and some of the Arkitian crew were missing." I laughed without humor, shaking my head as I stopped, my back to him.

"Fan-Fucking-Tastic." I muttered.

"I need to know if you over heard any of their plans? Something to give us a clue?" He asked and I sighed.

"All I knew was that they took me to lead you guys into a trap." I said and he sighed.

"Don't worry Alex. We'll find him." With that he left, and I slid down a wall, letting hot tears roll down my face. It was just one thing after another and I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Alex?" I didn't look up at Spock's voice. I didn't want him to see me like this, not when I'm so weak.

"I'm fine." I muttered, trying to hide my sniff. I heard his light footfalls, then saw his feet.

"You are a bad liar." He murmured, grabbed my chin and making me look up at his face. He stared at me with fathomless brown eyes, and I shook my head, getting up and pacing again.

"He escaped." I shook my head. "The bastard escaped. After everything he put me through!" I slammed my good fist into the wall. "Why can't I ever win!" And again. "Why can't I have the pleasure of being able to live a life without fear?" And again. I stopped, breathing hard. "Why does he do this to me?" I asked more quietly. Spock held onto my arm, making me close my eyes as tendrils of lightning shot through me. As me pulled me into a hug, I dug my head into the crook of his neck, thinking he was the only good thing in my life right now. He rescued me from myself.

"We will find him." I shook and leaned back some so I could look at him.

"You don't know that." I whispered. His brows came together as he put a lose hair behind my ear.

"For what he has caused you, I won't allow him to run free for long." I smiled and kissed him. It was slow and reassuring, our mouths moving together in sync.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips and I felt him smile slightly.

"I love you too." I shivered in his arms, still not use to THE Spock, being so open. Maybe things aren't so bad.


End file.
